


Countdown

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Child Abuse, Classic Mays boyfriend fic, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Spiderman, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: When May gets a new boyfriend, Peter is glad for her. But nothing can ever go that well for Peter.At first Peter thinks maybe he just doesn't like him.But then it gets worse.And Peter just wants May to be happy, at any cost.orThe classic 'May's boyfriend abuses Peter' trope.





	1. The Mystery begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this first Chapter is a shorter one. I promise that this is only the start, chapters will normally be longer.
> 
> This will be a mix of Tony's point of view and Peter's.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story and i hope that you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos if you do.

Peters favourite day had always been Friday. It held such promise, 2 whole days of freedom. 2 days to do whatever you want. 2 days to sleep late and not have to face school.

 

After Peter became Spider man, Fridays became even more precious. Fridays were lab days. He went over to Tony's and fiddled with the suit, just watched a movie, made random projects or just messed on, together.

 

And that's what Peter loved. The time with Tony, his father figure, even if he would never admit it. And even if Peter wouldn't even admit it to himself, he loved Tony, and felt that maybe, just maybe, Tony loved him back.

 

After Peter's uncle Ben died, he had accepted that he would never have another father, he had lost 2 already, any more would be greedy. But then a school trip, a radioactive spider, a civil war. And now they are here.

 

**_Tony’s point of view._ **

 

“Hey Pete” Tony called from where he was fiddling with the Iron Man suit ”pass the spanner, please” for any normal person it was highly uncommon for  _ the _ Tony Stark to say please, but for Peter it was a normal thing.

 

No sooner had Tony asked then a high speed flying spanner from the other side of the lab came crashing next to him. Causing both him and Peter to jump.

 

“Whoops” Peter offered sheepishly “I kinda…. forgot…. the strength you know.”

 

Tony tried to look stern, he should be angry, he nearly got decapitated by a spanner, but he found himself trying not to laugh. Aghhhh damn you Spider-baby. He stood up and went to see what Peter had been working on and stood above his  ~~ kid ~~ Intern ruffling his hair as he did. He felt Peter move slightly, a wince? No…. He was probably just adjusting how he was sitting….

 

Tony was about to offer hot chocolate and a break when Peters phone dinged, making Peter jump and, after taking one look, Peter stood and throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder, walked to the lift and started heading back home.

 

This confused Tony. Scrap that, this worried Tony. It wasn't like Peter to leave so suddenly. It wasn't like Peter to not even look at him goodbye. It wasn't like Peter to leave actually, normally he stayed the night on Fridays. He had always thought Peter loved their Friday lab days but, maybe not?

 

Shaking away any negative thoughts, Tony took the lift up to the higher levels to do something, but after 20 minutes when he had only been pacing, he headed back down to the lab. There was something off about Peter, he didn't know what, but something was wrong.

 

When he got back down, the first thing his eyes focused on was Peter's project, he had left it here. This was also unusual, normally if he didn't finish something he would take it back to his and May’s flat to finish during the week.

 

Peter’s project this week had been a modified coffee machine for Tony, it would only allow him to have a healthy amount of coffee and stop his normal routine of living off it.

 

Tony was slightly annoyed that his coffee habits had been picked up on by Peter, and that Peter had decided they needed fixing. Then again he could probably blame FRIDAY for at least half the idea.

 

Before he could continue having a mental argument about whether the coffee machine was a good thing or a bad thing, he noticed something on the floor, it was a piece of paper.


	2. Two steps from the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Peter? Why is he acting so weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I will try to update regularly but i don't think i will have a schedule. So just keep an eye out for me!
> 
> I watched Infinity War yesterday (I know it's been out ages but i only joined this fandom over the summer and have been watching them at my friends house) and..... ouch..... If you want to come and scream at me on tumblr (About anything really) I am called summer-wolfs-world

**Peter's point of view**

 

Peter stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tried to correct the wiring. His project had to be done ASAP because one question to FRIDAY on the way up had informed him that at that very moment Tony was surviving on an hour of sleep and 10 cups of coffee. That wasn't healthy.

 

He was barely paying attention as he heard his mentor ask for the spanner, or when he threw it. Because of that he threw it like he would before the bite.

 

Crash

 

Peter jumped as his spider senses buzzed. They did that a lot more often now.

 

As soon as the spanner crashed he started panicking. This could only end badly.

“Whoops, I kinda…. forgot…. the strength you know.” he quickly said, hoping that Tony wouldn't get angry. ‘Breath Peter’ he told himself 'Its Tony he won't hurt you, not like… no’ Before he could decide if he would be fine or if he should run, he saw Tony start to laugh.

 

‘It's Tony’ his mind said ‘Tony not….  _ Him’ _

 

Tony came over to look at Peters work and started ruffling his hair, like he always did to show he cared. Peter just about managed to hide his wince. Tony wouldn't notice.

 

Peter was about to show Tony how far he had got when his phone dinged from where it was sitting on the bench.

 

Flipping it over Peter read the simple message “May’s gone to work. You will be back in 10 minutes.” Normally the certainty behind the message will make Peter laugh. Not this number though. Instead it filled his stomach with dread and made him want to break down crying on the spot.

 

Avoiding looking at Tony in case his face showed his fear, he threw a goodbye over his shoulder and started his walk home.

 

Peter stuck his hands in his pockets as he headed back to his flat. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He had left lab day. He had left Tony. And it hurt.

 

Going home felt like going into a lion's den. An angry, hungry, evil lion's den.

 

It had all started about a year ago. When May met  _ him,  _ his name was George. Peter didn't know when they first started talking, but they must have got on amazingly because before too long he was coming over on the weekends, on evenings, on Mays days off.

 

George had always seemed so nice, so friendly, so pleasant. He was always polite to May, to Peter, to any guests. May always seemed so happy and with George's wage as well they could get nice stuff. Branded cereal! Of course this meant when May asked if Peter would be okay with George moving in. He said yes. In fact he said definitely!

 

_ *Flashback* _

**_“Peter” May asked, uncertainty filling her voice. Peter could tell from her body language that she was about to ask something she wasn't sure about asking. “Would you be okay if George moved in full time. It wouldn't be very different to now, seeing as he's  around most of the time. It would just mean cost of petrol would go down, he wouldn't have to rent his flat anymore and you won't have to be alone when I'm out at work.”_ **

 

**_Peter had only thought for a minute, be didn't need to think for any longer. George was so nice, he was friendly, kind and clearly loved May, “Of course George can move in, definitely, he makes you so happy.”_ **

 

**_“He does Peter, but I'm asking if you like him, your still my top boy, and this would mean at least a small change.” May was still unsure she wanted to have the best for her family._ **

 

**_“Don't worry May. I do like him. I like anyone who makes you happy.”_ **

*End of flashback*

 

And just like that, George had moved in, full time.

 

It took 3 weeks. 3 weeks for George to turn sour. 3 weeks for George to show his true self. 3 weeks.

 

Because of how May's work shifts were arranged Peter was often left alone with George, either in the morning, afternoon or evening. Even on days when May was there George would just wait until she was asleep.

 

Peter never knew why George hated him. He just did. It started of as the occasional push or hit when May wasn't looking. It never affected Peter, he was Spiderman after all. 

 

But it grew.

 

Every time they saw each other it would be something. A hissed mean comment if May was around or a physical attack if she wasn't. When he wasn't attacking Peter he was stealing Peter's lunch money and making him walk to school. But Peter was Spiderman. He would be fine. That's what he told himself.

 

Even if a voice in the back of his head screamed at him that didn't make it okay, even if his mind screamed that being beaten within an inch of unconsciousness every night wasn't fine, even if he was Spiderman. The voice was quiet, too quiet to hear.

 

He started patrolling whenever he wouldn't be missed. He started falling asleep on the bathroom floor, after fixing up his patrol wounds, or his George wounds.

 

Walking back to his flat was like walking to an evil lion's den. With less chance of getting out fine.

 

He didn't know what he was thinking when he left the note. It just said ‘10-the start’ he didn't know why he left it. Why start it now. Just know he had to. He was just tired. Tired of how his life was. Tired of the constant buzzing in the back of his skull. Tired of keeping secrets. Tired of it all.

 

But this wasn't the kind of secret you just told, it needed to be found, it needed a chain reaction, with a start, with an end. With a countdown.

 

Walking up to his door, Peter took a deep breath and pushed it open.

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in” laughed the lion from the sofa. He was a well built man from his many trips to the gym. He was quite tall and tanned with sandy blond straight hair hence why Peter thought he looked like a lion, an evil lion. His most prominent feature though was his eyes. His dark, dark brown eyes. So dark they were almost black.

 

They could never fit anyone as well as they fit George.

 

Peter gulped slightly as he shuffled into his room and opened his homework. He knew he could only hope George came soon. The longer he had to wait for the inevitable the worse it would be.

 

He picked up his maths as his Spidey senses buzzed, warning him of the danger in the next room. All Peter could do was laugh harshly at the silliness of it all, he knew there was danger, it wouldn't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Have an amazing day/night. See you soon.


	3. The Countdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with Tony to see what he did after Peter left and he found that paper.
> 
> Trigger warning: panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I am back with chapter 3!! I just want to thank you for clicking on my story!!
> 
> I have read this chapter through and edited this so many times but I still don't feel like it quite flows, but i wanted to get it posted so I can focus on some of the chapters I can write properly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, anything said or thought in this chapter is not a reflection of my views, just how I think the characters would think. Remember that Tony is not a normal (or healthy) person with normal (or healthy) coping mechanisms.
> 
> Trigger warning: Panic attack

**_Tony's point of view - the countdown begins_ **

The paper said only one thing ‘10-start’ it made no sense, start what? It had no reason behind it and had no clue that it was important. But Tony felt it was. Deep in his gut and in the back of his mind was the fact it was important. Somehow.

Tony looked at it carefully, turning it over and holding it up to the light. It was clearly written by Peter, but why? He had seemed a little bit uneasy recently but this was a whole new level, this was a note. So that meant it must have a meaning, Tony just didn't know it yet.

There was nothing else on it but it appeared to have been ripped out of something. Ripped out of a school book? Tony carefully put it in one of the few empty folders dotted around his lab. If there was a ten, was there more? If there was a start, was there an end? Why was it starting at 10? Tony knew very little about it, but he did know that he needed to keep hold of it.

As much as Tony wanted to mention it, as much as he wanted to call up Peter right away and ask about it. Something told him not to. Something told him to leave it. It would be important soon. But not now.

Tony picked up his phone. Even if he was leaving the note alone, something about the way Peter had left suddenly, still left an uneasy feeling in Tony. Peter hadn't been coming over as often as usual and he was seeming more jumpy and uncertain. Also it would never hurt to check that Peter didn’t hate him, Peter hadn't even looked at Tony on his way out and there were only a few explanations for that, one of them being he hated Tony, the others, not so easy to find out.

Two rings and the call was picked up.

“Hello” came a timid voice from the other end “Tony what is it? Do you need Spiderman?”

Tony mentally cringed at the fact Peter still thought he would only call about Spiderman. Peter would never realise how much Tony truly loved him, Tony just couldn’t do feelings, every time he tried, his throat closed and his mind went blank. He was amazed that anyone wanted to be around him.

“Nope kid, just calling for you today.” He confirmed, trying to keep the emotion out his voice, he was just worried, something was wrong with Peter, he just didn’t know what and the idea of never knowing scared him.

“Okay, did I forget something? Do something wrong?” Asked Peter, still sounding worried. The sound of a worried Peter physically hurt Tony, this is what his dad had always meant about getting close to people can hurt you, but Tony wasn’t his dad, hurting because you care is okay, it could even be good. Tony would be hurt like this a million times for any of the people he cared about and Peter was high up that, sadly quite short, list.

“No kid. It's ok. I just wanted to talk to you, ask how you are, you know.” Tony quickly assured him. He could find out why Peter left early later on, now his dad mode had fully kicked in and the most important thing was Peter.

“I'm fine… ummmm…. Are you okay Tony?” Tony could hear the joy in Peter’s voice, it was hidden under layers of emotions Tony couldn't decipher, but it was there. Maybe Peter did still like him, that meant it was one of the harder to discover reasons, Tony didn't know whether to be glad or sad. On one hand, Peter didn't hate him, but on the other, something else was wrong.

Tony could only smile at the selflessness of the kid, always asking about others.

“Yes underoos, I'm okay. I know, how was patrol?”

Peters voice suddenly filled with excitement as he started telling Tony about who he had saved and what he had done. He was suddenly 10x more animated than he had been all day. This kid really loved helping people.

"It was actually a fairly quiet night tonight," Peter started. Tony could almost hear him bouncing up and down and waving his arms as he told his stories through his actions and his words, "And then I sat on top of a roof for a bit looking at the stars, I would have stayed there all night but I got an alarm about a mugging" Tony found himself smiling and beginning to calm, this child was so amazing, no one could do anything bad to a child this lovable.

“And then to show they were thankful they….” Peter started before a hissed “hang up… now… we need to talk.” filled the line and stopped him. It had come from the other end of the phone, the end with Peter. Tony knew that May was out at work, Peter should have been alone, Peter should have been alone, Peter wasn't alone.

And just like that the line went dead.

The silence of the line felt as loud as a million car alarms as it rang across the line. 

Tony could feel the panic rush up from wherever he had buried it and overcome his very being, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. His world spun as he stumbled forwards grabbing a nearby counter and gripping it hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

"5 things i can see," Tony muttered to himself, he had learnt how to deal with panic attacks on his own very early on.

Tony knew that Peter hanging up didn't mean anything bad was going on, just like the paper doesn't mean anything bad, but something felt off, and his mind wouldn't take the hint to calm down. He didn't recognise the voice, but it sounded like an adult.

As soon as his breathing evened out and the black spots in his vision disappeared, Tony stood up. He could feel the after attack exhaustion creeping up but he just ignored it, He had learnt to do that long ago, no one cared. No one wanted to be burdened with dealing with an over panicked Tony. 

It took everything Tony had in him, to not grab his suit and fly over, Peter should be fine, he knew that, Peter was spiderman, he knew that too, but all he wanted to do was fly over, grab his kid, and hold on to him. Peter wasn’t his kid, Tony knew that, Peter was May’s kid. But Tony didn’t have time to dwell on that for long because his mind quickly switched back to the fact that even though he knew all this, there was something he didn’t know. And that was who was with Peter.

Every time Tony tried to reassure himself, every time he tried to decide Peter was fine, the kids large, brown eyes filled his mind. The image of them filling with tears the many times something had gone wrong Spidermanning, or them shining with stars as he understood a tricky equation, or filling with mist as they curled on the sofa watching a movie and Peter slowly fell asleep. Then Peter’s eyes on friday came to mind, they were scared, worried and full of fear, yet still shining.

Peter was so strong, he would hold the world without letting on it weighed anything, even if it was going to kill him, he would never show a sign of weakness. Tony had decided long ago that Peter was scared of rejection, he didn’t show weakness in case people decided he was too weak to care about, that would never happen but Peter wouldn’t believe that. It was time Tony took the weight for him, Peter should be able to shine without having to hide anything.

Tony knew that he shouldn't really interfere, if Peter didn't want to tell him he didn't have to but Tony's dad had never helped Tony. No matter what happened his dad just said "It's character building, he needs to learn from his mistakes." And that counted for anything from getting stuck up a tree to becoming an alcoholic jerk with about a million problems, then again, his father was at least 60 of those problems. Tony wanted to end the cycle, he didn't want to be like his dad, he didn't want to be distant and to teach Peter that if you're hurting it's best to just lock it up, because those lessons stay forever. Tony wanted to be a good father figure to Peter, and he knew already how best to start.

Tony quickly decided who the best person to talk to would be. If anyone knew if something was up with Peter, it would be her.

Tony knew that he shouldn't just ignore what had just happened, he should check on Peter, he should go to bed, he should probably learn how to treat panic attacks, not just ignore them. But he didn't do anything, his panic attack meant nothing, he could wait, he could talk to May, he could not just go blasting over to Peter. Peter hadn't yelled at the person, or acted like they were an intruder, Peter wasn't alone, but maybe he wasn't meant to be in the first place.

Tony picked up his phone and pressed one of the numbers on speed dial. He just hoped he would get answers soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!! Have a great day/night!! 
> 
> My tumblr is summer-wolfs-world so if you want to leave prompts, or just come and scream about marvel, feel free.


	4. Fine Never Means Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with Peter to hear his side of the phone call and see why he hung up.
> 
> (I am sorry about my awful summary, it's better than it sounds.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another chapter!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you everyone who is reading this!

**_Peter's point of view_ **

 

Peter had been sitting, waiting, for 5 minutes when his phone rang, making him jump in the air. Taking a quick look at the caller ID, Peter saw Tony was calling.

 

George's insult from earlier in the week came to mind 'he doesn't care about you, he just wants something, I don't know what but something’ Maybe he was right. Maybe Peter was just a stupid kid. Maybe no one cared.

 

Taking a deep breath he timidly answered “Hello, Tony what is it? Do you need Spiderman?” 

 

He heard a small pause before an answer came “Nope kid, just calling for you today.”

 

This surprised Peter, maybe George was wrong, maybe Tony really cared.

 

“Okay, did I forget something? Do something wrong?” sadly George had been saying those insults for just under a year, you can't just forget that, you can't just ignore that.

 

**“** No kid. It's ok. I just wanted to talk to you. ask how you are etc” Tony answered quickly. Peter just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep, this was too confusing, was George right or wrong. But sadly he couldn't sleep, not until George had come and gone, not until he was safe for the night.

 

“I'm fine…” when is someone who says they are fine ever fine? “Ummmm…. Are you ok Tony?” he quickly tried his best to change the subject. Whenever George asked if he was okay, it was always followed with a vicious laugh and an extra kick in the ribs.

 

“Yes underoos, I'm okay. I know, how was patrol?” came Tony's voice from the other end of the line.

 

Peter couldn’t help himself, even though he felt like he was hiding in a lion's den, talking about how he helped people always made him happy.

 

“It was actually a fairy quiet night tonight,” He started, joy filling him to the brim at the thoughts of all the things he had done to help people. He started bouncing, something he rarely did anymore, he normally went for the ‘draw as little attention as I can’ tactic but now, he even started telling his story with his hands! "And then I sat on top of a roof for a bit looking at the stars, I would have stayed there all night but I got an alarm about a mugging" Peter’s mind drifted back to the roof, it was so peaceful, so safe, so quiet. He had been so happy.

 

It was probably because of how happy he was telling his story, or haw engaged he had gotten talking to Tony, but Peter didn’t see George walk in and probably wouldn’t have noticed him if it wasn’t for the ever present buzzing spiking. Before he could make up some excuse and end the call George hissed over “hang up… now… we need to talk.” Peter knew they weren't going to talk, George just didn't want whoever was on the other side of the line to get suspicious.

 

As soon as Peter cut the call of George smile widened, causing Peter to try and get impossibly further into his chair. 

 

“Did you go and see Tony today?” Peter nodded, no point lying, it was worth every kick anyway.

 

“Did you eat tea today” again Peter nodded, maybe he should stop eating, he's unlikely to keep it down.

 

“Did you exist today and take up space and money” George's voice had got angrier and his eyes darker. If Peter wasn't so scared he would find the question silly, did he exist? Did he take up space and money? Well, yes! But sadly he was that scared, he was that terrified.

 

Like every other night, after his questions were done, George walked over and grabbed Peter’s face. One evil laugh and he started. He threw Peter against the wall, the desk, kicked him in the ribs, winded him. On and on and on. Not stopping. Not relenting.

 

After every punch, every kick, every attack, came another, a different kind. The kind we are taught from when we are young that aren't real, that they don't hurt. With little rhymes and concerns brushed aside. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me’ but they do hurt. They hurt a lot. Did they think that telling us they don't hurt would stop them from hurting? It didn't, they hurt, maybe more than sticks and stones.

 

“Your a waste of space.” “you make your aunt's life hell.” “You are why she isn't happy.” “You don't deserve food.” “You don't deserve anything!” “She doesn't love you, she looks after you out of charity” “ Your Mr. Stark doesn't care either” “You are vermin” “You are an awful person” “How do you sleep at night knowing what you do?” “You are a burden on everyone” “You are worthless”

 

"Everyone hates you."

 

Peter was his whole personal punching bag.

 

Peter knew that he should fight back, but May was so happy, her life was so much better. Peter wasn't worth that much, May deserved to be happy. Anyway even if he should, Peter didn't think he could, he hadn't had a good meal for months. All he could do was lie there and hope the darkness of unconsciousness would embrace him soon.

 

A few hours later and Peter was sitting on his bathroom floor, fixing up his cuts and bruises in the mirror. Every movement was agony. He wondered how much longer George had carried on attacking him after he was unconscious? It didn't matter, he didn't matter, May mattered and May was happy.

 

He didn't have many injuries on his head or lower arms, George was sneaky, a pair of jeans and a long top and there were no visible injuries. Every 10 minutes he had to stop and lean over the toilet to empty his already empty stomach. It was just bile now, it burned his throat, but he couldn't stop it.

 

“I’m fine.” he whispered into the emptiness of the bathroom, “I’m fine.” the words tasted bitter on his tongue, but he kept saying them. Maybe if he said it enough it would come true.

 

Peter checked the time, 1am. And after one last check of his bandages, he staggered to bed and curled up under the covers. He should go out patrolling but he was too tired, too achey. He knows he should go and get food. Then he could heal. He could go on the wall or the ceiling, silently. But he was too tired.

 

* **_When kids are little they see monsters, they know the rules - if you are under your covers they can't touch you (even if it's hard to breathe), they don't like lights or adults, toys are practically guardian angels. Teenages can't see them anymore, but can sense them, they remember the rules, but only just._ ** *

 

Peter curled up tight under his duvet, holding his secret toy iron man. Not even May knew he still had it. He pressed the arch reactor and watched as the blue light filled the small space under his duvet. He just hoped George worked like other monsters.

 

Within minutes Peters exhaustion pulled him into a deep, restless sleep, and nightmares of George and his attacks haunted him all night long.

 

Peter awoke from a nightmare, sweaty and crying ‘I’m fine’ whispered his broken voice in the darkness but no reply came. He was alone.

 

But he was never safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing day/night.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed.   
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	5. What comes after 10?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Tony's call go and does he get any answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit shorter than normal but its here so.....
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**_Tony's point of view_ **

 

The phone rang for a minute before a tired voice picked up.

 

“Tony what is it? It's 12 at night and I'm at work, your lucky you caught me on a break!” The voice asked, sounding tired.

 

Tony took a deep breath, “May we need to talk about Peter.” He hated how his voice shook slightly but he hoped May wouldn't notice.

 

"What is it, is something wrong?" she asked, her voice had magically shook the tired sound and just sounded desperate.

 

"It's ok" Tony quickly assured her "It's just he went back to your flat early today." Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe Peter going home wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe May would tell him to stop being silly and would put his fears to rest.

 

"He what!" May asked, sounding shocked "Being at yours is the highlight of his week! I can't think of why he would leave early!"

 

Tony sighed, there went his hope that he was just overreacting, "I wonder what's going on." Tony thought aloud.

 

"Sorry Tony, I have to go back to work" May started "Ill call you back once my shift's done. ok?"

 

"Ok, talk to you then." Tony said before hanging up, the wight of their conversation heavy on his heart.

 

Tony continued working on his suit and his other projects but he found himself unable to sit still and work. He was worried. He was unable to think of anything other than Peter.

 

Uncertainty lurked in every corner of Tony’s mind. There was something going on, he just couldn’t think what.

 

During one of his pacing sessions, he saw something sticking out from under the sofa in the sitting room. Pulling it out he read the simple message written on it “9” looking at it closer he, again, recognised Peters writing. He quickly asked FRIDAY how long it had been there but the only answer be got was that there was no data on the little bit of Paper. With this in mind Tony kept an eye out for other small numbers as he continued pacing the room.

 

After what felt like eternity his phone rang and one look at caller ID confirmed it was May. He picked up quickly,

 

“Hello May, how are you?” he started

 

“I’m fine Tony, now what is it? I feel like last time we talked you didn't say everything you wanted to.” she said, getting straight to business.

 

Tony took a deep breath, “Is there anyone at the flat, with Peter?”

 

There was a moment pause then “Well, yes. George will be there too.”

 

This really threw Tony, how hadn't he know this?  “You have a boyfriend! That's really good news!” he said sincerely.

 

“Thanks Tony, I didn't realise you didn't know, I would have expected Peter to have told you.” she thought for a moment then said “do you want to come over Sunday? It will probably be just take away but you are welcome to come over.”

 

“Well I would love to, but I don’t want to get in the way or anything.” Tony said, he did want to see Peter but he didn’t want to get on May’s bad side even more.

 

“Nonsense, Peter would love to see you and I would love for you to meet George!” she quickly assured.

 

“Ok then, I will see you Sunday, about 1 o’clock?” Tony asked, still a bit unsure, should he really be invading there home?

 

“yep, bye” the certainty in her voice made Tony feel better. It's not an envision if people invite you.

 

“Bye” Tony said before hanging up the phone. So May had a boyfriend. That was a good thing surely, but something didn't feel right, after all, Peter had never mentioned him.

 

He wanted to asked FRIDAY to run a search on George, but without a surname FRIDAY couldn't look. He would have to wait for Sunday to find out what George was like.

 

He decided to instead have a look for these bits of paper. He had found 10 and 9 already. How many were there? What did they mean? If there is a start, is there an end? These were the questions that followed him during his search through the area.

 

He wanted to call Peter, to ask if he was ok, to ask what was going on and what were these numbers.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Something stopped him. Anyway Peter will be asleep, he reasoned with himself, somehow it still didn’t settle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day/night


	6. The Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's point of view as we see what happens next!!
> 
> Last time we saw him he had just woken from a nightmare and was trying (and failing) to convince himself that he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back with chapter 6!! Thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments on my story, it means the world to me!!
> 
> Just a quick warning, this upset me writing it and i'm an emotionless bitch.... soooo..... *nervous laughter*
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!!

**_Peter’s point of view._ **

 

Peter woke up aching, tired, but alive. He barley winced in response to the sharp sting of cuts and the deep throb of bruises. He was used to it anyway. This pain was set deep into his bones, never leaving, never stopping, never easing. But he was used to it anyway.

 

He woke up aching from his wounds, stiff and in pain. He woke up tired from his restless sleep and his healing factor trying to save him with no food in his stomach. He woke up hurting in his heart from everything said and everything done.

 

But he woke up, and he was alive. 

 

He woke up every morning still alive. May was happy and he was alive so what did he have to complain about. He was Spiderman, be wasn't aloud to complain, this was nothing. May was happy, George mad her happy. If May took away what made him happy, he would be sad, he would hate her, so why would he take away what made her happy.

 

Getting dressed straight away to hide his injuries, Peter headed into the kitchen. May was around so he would make the most of the chance to eat.

 

Walking into the kitchen, he saw both George and May were in there. It wasn't surprising, they were often up before him on Saturday's, and anyway, his Spidey senses were always making sure Peter knew exactly where  George was. They were talking and laughing. We all have to make sacrifices, this was his.

 

Peter grabbed a bowl and some corn flakes. He poured them out, added milk and sat down at the kitchen island to eat.

 

He managed 3 mouthfuls. 3 mouthfuls before George's too true words came back. “You don't deserve to eat.” and George was right, he didn't deserve to eat, didn't deserve to take up space and money like this. He didn't deserve anything.

 

He put his bowl on the side. George will have eaten it in 5 minutes. Peter was about to walk back to his room to spend the rest of the day, and probably weekend, in there when May spoke up,

 

“Just so you two boys know, Tony is coming over for lunch tomorrow.” Her voice sounded exited, like she didn't know the storm she was going to cause.

 

Peter stopped suddenly, this changed everything. Tony was coming here, to eat, tomorrow. Tony would meet George. Tony would have found the note by now, definitely, he was a genius after all, what if he asked about it.

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter continued to his room to do homework. He couldn't let it show that anything was wrong.

 

Peter had been in his room for 3 hours and so far he had; done all his homework, cleaned his room, fixed his computer and updated his social media.

 

Now, he wanted to see May. But that wasn't allowed, he was only allowed out his room if May asked for him. And so far May hadn't asked. This really just backed up everything George had been saying all this time. May didn't care. Tony didn't care. No one cared.

 

Maybe he was telling the truth.

 

But then why would Tony be coming round tomorrow, why did May look after him and say she loved him. Why couldn't life be simple.

 

No-one was around to miss him, so Peter grabbed his Spiderman suit, his last constant, the only thing about Peter that George didn't tell him was bad, useless or hated. This was probably because George didn't know but that was a whole other can of worms he was too tired to open.

 

Peter knew that spidermanning when he couldn't even heal his George wounds was a bad idea, but he needed freedom. He needed to feel like he mattered.

 

Jumping out the window Peter started swinging around Queens. He loved the feeling of swinging through the air, it made him feel strong, free, safe. He just loved it.

 

“Peter, you appear to have not eaten in the last few days and appear to have multiple not Spiderman related injuries. According to the 3 strikes rule, if, when you next go patrolling, you haven't gotten better, I must call Tony.” Came the voice of Karen, startling Peter and almost making him crash.

 

Once Peter had gotten over the shock, Karen's words sunk in. He couldn't go patrolling again, this was his last patrol, his last hurrah.

 

It was either that or…. No, he couldn't burden himself on Tony. He wasn't worth that much. He wasn't worth anything.

 

Peter spent the next 3 hours swinging through Queens and saving people. He ignored the pain in his stomach and the tiredness in his body in favour of saving people. They were worth more than him, they deserved saving, he deserved the pain.

 

He used to think that Tony and May would silence him, they would tell him he deserved the world, that he was worth something. But now George's whispers haunted him all hours of the day. Why would they like him. Scrawny Peter Parker. Tony just wanted Spiderman and May was just looking after him for charity.

 

He was worthless.

 

Eventually, Peter had used up everything he had and even getting back to the flat caused his vision to fuzz and his world to spin. He just about managed to get through his window and pull of the suit, hiding it in his wardrobe, before he collapsed and the darkness that had been swimming around the edge of his vision, closed in.

 

*Dream*

**_“Hey Peter” Tony's voice said over the Comms “When you have finished what your doing, want you to come over. I have hot chocolate and a star wars movie”_ **

 

**_Peter laughed at his mentor “Sure thing Mr. Stark, I will be over in…” Peter checked his suits location and the time “about 10 minutes”_ **

 

**_“Ok spider baby, see you then, I will have them ready when you get here” Said Tony trying to hide his own laugh._ **

 

**_Peter swung through the air, laughing at the freedom, it was such a good time to be alive._ **

 

**_Arriving at the compound, he climbed through the nearest open window and went to his room, where he always kept clean clothes._ **

 

**_Walking into the sitting room Peter saw his_ ** **_father figure_ ** **_mentor sitting on the sofa, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and covered in blankets with star wars waiting on the TV in front of him._ **

 

**_“Ah, Peter, perfect timing, I had just grabbed everything.” Tony said, handing Peter a mug and making sure he was covered in at least 4 blankets to stop him from getting cold._ **

 

**_“Thanks” Peter said taking his hot chocolate and leaning against Tony. He could feel the caring radiating off Tony, and right now, he felt so safe, so loved, so happy. He felt a pleasing feeling settling in his stomach, a feeling he often felt around Tony._ **

 

**_After a quick hello to FRIDAY from Peter, they started the film and sat together watching the film. Part way through Tony started running his hands through Peter's hair until they both fell asleep._ **

 

Peter opened his eyes slowly. Something was woken him up and he knew he wouldn't like it. He tried to cling to the warmth of his dream/memory from a time when life was worth living. He tried to cling to the feeling of safety, caring and happiness. He tried to cling to anything but the sound of heavy footsteps was pulling him away.

 

A sound at the door had Peter shooting into an upright position. He quickly looked round his room, nothing worse could happen today than George finding out he was Spiderman or finding one of the gifts Tony had given or finding one of Peter's special things. Nothing at all. He could feel himself start to shake in anticipation and fear but he didn't know why. All day he had been telling himself he deserved it, that everyone else were worth so much more and if this was what it took to make May happy, he would do it. But now. Now the fear came, the tears and the blocked throat. The wish to freeze time and the wish to run away. But even as Spiderman he couldn't do any of that, not even escape. Because for May to have her heaven, he needed to have his hell. His door opened. 

 

George.

 

One look out his window told Peter it was night time. May was probably asleep. No-one was around. No-one could save him. He didn't deserve saving.

 

“Well done Peter. You didn't leave your room today. You Left me and May alone, like I always tell you too.” George said, somewhere between nice and evil.

 

Peter didn't let himself relax. George never stopped. No point getting into a false sense of security.

 

Peter's Spidey senses buzzed and a fist grabbed his hair, hauling him into the air and throwing him to the ground.

“Your worthless.” 

A kick in the ribs.

“A waste of space.”

A kick into his shin.

“May doesn't love you”

A punch into his stomach, winding him and causing him to double over in pain.

 

He could feel his skin split and his bones strain. He could feel his ribs bruise and his tears flow quicker. He could feel his blood spill and his heat shatter.

 

He closed his eyes and curled up tight.

 

Peter couldn't help the whimper of pain that forced itself out of him, he wished he had been able to keep it in because it just seemed to cause George to kick harder.

 

Curled up on the floor, Peter couldn’t help but feel weak. He was glad he couldn't return to Spiderman, he didn't deserve it anyway. He felt so weak. His super strength was gone, a result of not eating and never being able to relax.

 

A kick to his shoulder reminded Peter that George wasn’t done, not that he could ever forget anyway.

 

On and on and on. Peter could only hope for the release of unconsciousness.

 

But he would never tell, never take the release of telling someone, never free himself. Because May was worth so much more than him, and for her to have her heaven, he would happily accept his hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have an amazing day/night!!
> 
> If you did enjoy please leave kudos and comments because i do really appreciate them and they tell me if you are liking my story.


	7. 12 hours to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 hours, that's all until Tony could see Peter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, This chapter is awful. I'm not even joking. But i can't get it any better and it's more of a linking chapter so.... hopefully the next one will be better.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who left comments, you guys are so nice!!

**Tony’s point of view**

 

Tony knew it was only a day until he could see Peter, until he could go and see Peter at his home, until he could finally rest knowing that Peter was fine, it felt like eternity.

 

12 hours. 12 hours until he could see Peter.

 

Tony could feel an unease bubbling beneath the surface. A feeling that something wasn't ok. A feeling that Peter wasn't ok. It made sitting still hard.

 

Tony was trying to fix dum-e, he had managed to detach his arm again while making a motor oil smoothie, but Peter was all that was dancing through Tony’s head.

 

What if he wasn’t ok? What if something was wrong? What if he couldn't help?

 

10 hours. 10 hours until he would meet George.

 

Tony was in a meeting. He knew he should be paying attention to whatever whoever was speaking was saying. But all he could think was, why didn’t Peter tell him about George? Peter knew how much he cared didn’t he? If he was having problems he would talk.

 

Tony couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

He was put slightly to ease when he got an alert that Peter was in the suit, until he asked Karen for vitals and she said they had been locked and couldn’t be accessed, he could hack in, but he trusted Peter.

 

8 hours. 8 hours until Tony could give it to Peter.

 

Seeing as he couldn't get rid of his unease, Tony had made a watch. It had a the spiderman symbol engraved on the back of the face and was very stylish if he said so himself. But that wasn't the good thing about it.

 

It had a button on it. A panic button. If held down for 10 seconds it would send your coordinates to FRIDAY, who would then send them to Tony. It helped settle Tony’s nerves if Peter had some way to connect Tony in an emergency. 

 

He hoped Peter would never have to use it.

 

6 hours. 6 hours until Tony woude be with Peter and May.

 

Peter, May and this George fellow. Peter, May and George.

 

Something about that didn’t sound right. Was Tony just over reacting?

 

At one point, while Tony was getting some lucky charms, yes he was eating cereal in the middle of the day, a piece of paper flew out. Where were these all coming from?!

 

‘6’ it said. 6!! Tony hadn’t even found 8 or 7 yet. Oh well. Finding all of these in order would just be weird and unnatural. But if there was a 6, that means there are a few more to find. The question of what these pieces paper meant followed Tony around.

 

What were they? And why did Peter leave them?

 

4 hours. 4 hours until Tony could finally calm.

 

Tony knew that he couldn’t rest until he knew Peter was ok, until he knew Peter was safe. He knew that May was good, actually brilliant, at raising Peter, so Tony didn’t know why he felt like something was wrong.

 

But he did.

 

2 hours. So close. But so far.

 

Tony felt relief fill him, 2 hours was all that was left. 

 

But we all know what it’s like when you are waiting for something, you think ‘2 hours, thats 4 youtube videos or TV shows and then it’s time’ but you can’t sit still, you’re all ready to go about half an hour before you have to go and those 2 hours feel like an eternity.

 

But it always comes.

 

Tony climbed into his super fancy sports car, wearing semi-casual clothes and with a bottle of wine to thank for the hospitality.

 

It was time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have an amazing day/night and if you did enjoy please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	8. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. Tony is going over to Peter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry i didn't get this chapter up earlier! I had a busy week and didn't have time, but here it is now. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter! You were all so nice!

**Peter's point of view.**

 

Like Peter had got used to, he woke on the bathroom floor, covered in bruises, cuts and overall pain.

 

It felt like he had been ran over by a bus, but he hadn't, the truth was so much worse.

 

He quickly dressed his wounds and got dressed. Throwing on jeans, a long sleeved top and a jumper, he couldn't allow anyone to see his injuries.

 

As suddenly as one of George’s mood swings, Peter realised something. All his cuts were open, his bruises dark purple. His healing factor had abandoned him. He felt so alone, even though it was just spider powers, being without them made Peter feel vulnerable and stripped back to his core. His shield was gone.

 

Peter wanted to test whether he could still climb walls, but he barely had the strength to stand straight, never mind cling to a wall.

 

A spike in the constant buzzing which Peter had grown numb to, reminded Peter that his 6th sense hadn't left him, while warning him that George was nearby, probably the other side of the wall.

 

Trying to hide his shaking, Peter shuffled into the kitchen. He could see May and George chatting on the sofa in the sitting room. As soon as May saw him, she opened her arms for a hug. A glare from George had Peter walking over and hugging her. “Tony will be over before too long,” May said “How about you have some breakfast and then do your homework until he gets here?”

 

Peter nodded obediently, but inside he just laughed bitterly. Homework? He had finished all of that the day before hiding from George.

 

Grabbing a piece of toast, he headed to his room, gaining him a look from George which clearly said ‘don’t come back until Tony arrives and you will be paying for all this later’. Peter had got very good at reading Georges glares recently.

 

After Peter had finished his toast he had some time to kill and no way to kill it, but with even just the small amount of food in his system it had kick started his healing factor. He could feel his long standing bruises and cuts start to heal, he had missed the feeling of being complete, of being unhurt.

 

Peter could already tell today was going to be great. As long as Tony didn’t figure anything out, he didn’t need to burden the only people who loved him.

 

In the end, Peter spent the time tidying his room and making sure it looked like the room of a child who feels safe and happy. The very sight of it made Peter feel a bitter feeling rise in his heart, why did George hate him so much? What did Peter ever do? Why him?

 

And why did he never tell someone?

 

They had had all the talks at school, watched all the videos, ‘if someone is hurting you, tell someone’ and ‘you don’t need to suffer in silence’. So why did he?

 

Just then though, his super hearing picked up on something coming from the sitting room, laughter, May was laughing so much more than she used to, she had more free time, sure Peter had to be in his room and couldn't spend it with her, but she was happy.

 

That’s why Peter didn’t tell anyone, he would put up with anything for May.

 

The sound of a knock at the front door had Peter both tensing with fear and filling with relief at the same time.

 

Tony was here.

 

Peter wandered forwards, out of his room, to where George was, but also where May was, where Tony was. How was it that one room could be filled with the people he cared most for in the world, but also the person he hated most in the world.

 

“Peter!” came a voice, May, “Here he is Tony, he was just doing some homework”

 

”Hey kid, nice to see you” Peter couldn’t help his smile double in size at the sight of Tony.

 

‘I missed you’ screamed Peters mind. It took everything he had to not run over and hug Tony. It took everything he had to not run over and tell Tony that he had missed him. But instead he walked over, hugged May and turned to Tony. 

 

“Hey Tony, sorry I left early on Friday,” here he had to pause a moment, he needed an excuse “I had lots to do.” Peter mentally cringed at his own words and he could clearly see Tony was confused but he didn’t probe anymore.

 

“Hey, Pete how about you and i go and pick up the food?” asked George, ruining the moment like always, somehow he just couldn’t let Peter be happy.

 

Tony must have noticed Peters hesitation, or maybe he just really wanted to spend some time with Peter because he turned to George and said “Oh no, it’s ok, I will go and get it with Peter!”

 

George narrowed his eyes and sent a glare towards Peter which May and Tony couldn’t see “No! You’re our guest! Peter and I will go and get it and you and May can catch up. Right Pete?” 

 

Peter could hear the words hiding behind George’s voice they said ‘come or else’  so Peter nodded before adding “It’s fine, George and I will just run out and get them, we will be back soon.”

 

Tony clearly wasn’t sure but he nodded and George grabbed his wallet and he and Peter started heading out.

 

“I’m glad they are starting getting on, I was worried that they had some problems” Peters super nearing picked up as he walked out. How wrong May was, but Peter couldn’t feel hate towards her, it wasn’t her fault.

 

It was Peter who hadn’t said anything. It was Peter who had let it come to this and Peter who refused to ruin May’s happy little bubble.

 

“Come on Peter” A harsh voice called, hurrying Peter up as he walked along the street.

 

Peter knew where they were going, they were going to the Chinese. It was only about 2 blocks from his flat, but even that was too long to be spending alone with George. It wasn’t too cold but Peter could feel himself shivering.

 

Although Peter normally liked it when the streets were quiet, not today. There were only a few other people and they were all rushing on their way, barley sparing a glance towards Peter.  George hadn’t said anything since telling Peter to hurry up and both together created a pool of fear in the pit of Peter’s stomach. 

 

One look from George told him all he needed to know. George was dangerous today. Like boiling acid, normally dangerous but even more dangerous now.

 

They arrived at the Chinese without anything being said and headed in. May had already pre-ordered so they just paid and picked it up.

 

Peter couldn’t help the dread in him double as they walked out, the longer he had to wait the worse it was but he knew it was coming.

 

“Put the food there.” said George bluntly pointing at a ledge.

 

Peter did as he was told, feeling his shivering turn into all out shaking.

 

Peter had barely had time to put the food down before the first punch hit him in the stomach.

 

“What did you do! Did you ask May to invite him!”

 

Peter tried to answer but a kick in his shin had him cursing inside his head and another punch to his ribs left his gasping for breath.

 

“No” He gasped out “I didn’t say anything”

 

Another punch to his ribs, paired with a kick to his leg “DON’T LIE TO ME” yelled George.

 

Peter couldn’t do anything but whimper as more kicks rained down.

 

He missed Tony. He missed May. He missed safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have a great day/night! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed.


	9. Waiting for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. He didn’t know why he was worried, he had been over a few times before, just not in the last while. Everything he had been waiting for came down to this. He would finally meet George, he would see Peter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this up. I'm writing future chapters and trying to avoid failing you all by writing a bad story! Thank you everyone for your comments! You are all so nice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Tony’s point of view**

 

Tony took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him. He didn’t know why he was worried, he had been over a few times before, just not in the last while. Everything he had been waiting for came down to this. He would finally meet George, he would see Peter again.

 

The door opened and there was May, smiling widely at Tony and quickly ushering him inside.

 

Tony handed over the wine and looked around. The flat had changed a fair amount since he had last been over. The whole flat was a bit more organised, as though people had had more time to tidy, and there was some new furniture dotted around. 

 

“Peter!” May said spotting her nephew, “Here he is Tony, he was just doing some homework”

 

”Hey kid, nice to see you” Tony said, noticing as Peters smile widened and feeling his own smile mirror it. There were only a few people he cared about and somehow this small child had wormed his way in. Tony didn’t regret anything.

 

Peter walked over, hugged May and turned to Tony. 

 

“Hey Tony, sorry I left early on Friday,” here he had to pause a moment as though he was thinking “I had lots to do.” Tony was confused but he didn’t probe anymore.

 

Why did he feel like Peter was lying? But why would Peter lie? Tony was conflicted but his thoughts were interrupted by a new voice.

 

“Hey, Pete how about you and i go and pick up the food?” it asked. Tony assumed that it was George but was confused that he didn’t even think about introducing himself to Tony.

 

As soon as George spoke, Tony recognised his voice as the one on Peter’s side of the phone on friday. Somehow this didn’t sit well with Tony, he still didn’t know what had happened on friday and now he knew everyone involved, but not what, and that worried him. Not that he let that show.

 

Even with all this, Tony confused himself with the instant dislike he felt towards this man. He had no reason to not like him, not to the extent he did, but there was something there, a feeling of dislike swimming beneath Tony’s surface.

 

Maybe it was because he could feel a slight hesitation from Peter or maybe it was because he didn’t quite trust this new person but he turned to George and said “Oh no, it’s ok, i will go and get it with Peter!” Then he could give Peter the watch, which was in his pocket at the time, and be able to relax.

 

“No! You’re our guest! Peter and I will go and get it and you and May can catch up. Right Pete?” said George and Tony felt his dislike grow even more, he could sense something was definitely going on.

 

Peter nodded before adding “It’s fine, George and I will just run out and get them, we will be back soon.” 

 

Tony wasn’t sure and didn’t try to hide it but he nodded and George grabbed his wallet and he and Peter started heading out.

 

“I’m glad they are starting getting on, i was worried that they had some problems” May whispered to Tony. Tony couldn’t help but feel that there was some ‘problems’ there somewhere but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to ruin May’s happiness over a feeling.

 

Tony and May worked together, setting the table and chatting.

 

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, their conversation switched to Peter, just as you would expect, after all, that’s why Tony was there.

 

“How’s he seemed these last few days?” Tony asked, settling on the new sofa with the cup of coffee May had just handed him.

 

May seemed a bit unsure as she answered “Well, he’s been a bit reserved recently,” when Tony gave her a confused look, she continued “He’s been spending a lot of time in his room. Ever since George moved in he’s been spending more time away from us, more time on his own.” Tony nodded slightly and May added something more “At first I thought that he and George were not getting along very well, but they seem to be fine now.”

 

Tony nodded again “He’s seemed pretty reserved when I saw him on friday, he’s seemed quite off for a bit, but he full on walked off on friday, i’m worried about him.”

 

Tony turned to look properly at May and saw, without a doubt, that May was just as worried at Tony had been. Although he hated it, this calmed Tony, because this meant that it wasn’t just him, it meant that he wasn’t being stupid.

 

“Could it be something at school” Tony started “Do you know if he’s been particularly stressed or whether he’s being bullied?”

 

Before May could answer, they heard the sound of a door opening, and Peter and George walked in, holding food. Tony and May shared a look, they wouldn’t say anything more about this now, but it wasn’t over.

 

Tony couldn’t help but notice how Peter’s smile didn’t quite reach is eyes nor how as soon as they were inside, Peter shuffled quickly to Tony’s side, away from George.

 

Somehow Tony couldn’t help but hope that it was just schoolwork or bullies, a little voice told him it was something more, but he ignored it. Peter would tell him if it was something more important. Wouldn’t he?

 

Tony was broken out of his thoughts by everyone standing up and moving to the table.

 

Peter handed out all the plates and food was dished out, overall it felt so normal, so cozy, so happy. Except for the dislike Tony was starting to feel radiating from George, directed to Peter.

 

Everytime the conversation moved towards Peter, George would change the subject. EVERYTIME.  It was starting to really piss Tony off.

 

Once they had finished eating, Peter started collecting the plates, May went to get started on preparing the cake (shop bought) and George just sat there, not moving to help.

 

Tony stood as well, he may be the Tony Stark, but even he knew better than to not help clear the table, even if you were a guest.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re a guest!” May assured him quickly from the kitchen

 

“I didn’t get to help collect the food so i will help now!” Tony answered, brushing off her worry and picking up his plate.

 

Nestled under his plate was a piece of paper, a quick glance told him it was ‘8’. This assured Tony that it was definitely, 100%, Peter leaving the paper.

 

He quickly popped the paper in his pocket before anyone could see, he would add it to the file later on, and turned to Peter.

 

As soon as they made eye contact, Peter dropped his gaze and turned away, a clear way of saying “Don’t ask, I won’t answer” before he walked into the kitchen with his pile of plates.

 

Tony knew not to press any further, Peter had been very clear, and instead followed him into the kitchen and started doing the washing up.

 

He may be a billionaire, but he still knew how to wash dishes and wasn’t fazed by being up to his elbows (Not literally, the sink would overflow) in hot water and dirty dishes, his mum had been very definite that he would know basic skills like washing up and hoovering.

 

Again May tried to argue “You’re the guest Tony, go and sit back down, Peter and I can handle it” But Tony just waved her off and carried on, he was a guest but he wanted to help.

 

After he had washed the dishes, he finally listened to May and went and sat down.

 

George was nowhere to be seen which wouldn't have been a problem for Tony, in fact he would have been glad, however Peter had gone too. Tony was extremely glad he didn’t have to make conversation with George, they had nothing in common, not even a love for a certain bubbly teen. Tony still couldn’t get his mind around why he hated George so much when May clearly loved him.

 

Deciding that Peter was probably in his room, Tony stood up and started walking quietly. He made sure that anyone not listening wouldn’t be able to hear him, for some reason it felt important that no one could know he was coming.

 

The closer he get to Peter’s door, the more certain he was that something was wrong, he was still hoping he was wrong, that Peter was just dumping something in his room, when he heard it. A snake like hiss, a warning of danger and, dare Tony say it, evil.

 

Tony paused a moment outside of Peter’s room, his head tilted, listening.

 

“Now Peter, what did I tell you about…..” Tony heard and all ideas of listening longer were thrown out the window.

 

Tony stepped forwards and swung the door open, only one thought on his mind, making sure Peter was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Have a good day/night!! If you enjoyed please leave comments/kudos!   
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	10. devils don't fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Devils Don't Fly my sister was playing while i was writing this.
> 
> Peter is cornered in his room but unknown to him, Tony is standing on the other side. Will Peter finally be free?  
> (I'm sorry, i think this is the worst summery i have ever written!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a bit..... well awful. But oh well.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone who has read my story and left comments. They mean the world to me and always brighten up my day!
> 
> I don't actually have much to say today other than sorry that this is not how you were probably hoping it would be and please don't stop reading my story because of it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway.

**Peter’s point of view**

 

Peter carefully slipped the number ‘8’ under Tony’s plate. He didn’t know why, He deserved everything George was doing, but he had started so he would continue, the countdown would go on. Anyway, he still had a few numbers, the countdown couldn’t finish ticking unless he wanted it too.

 

Overall the meal was very pleasant, with two other adults at the table George wasn’t finding the times to glare at him. Sadly Peter knew that George wouldn't give up. Tony had sat next to him with George next to May.

 

Being around a table with his two favourite people in the world and his least favourite was, worrying to say the least.

 

Luckily every time the conversation switched to Peter, George switched it away, Peter was extremely glad, he knew first hand what the punishment for taking up too much of May’s attention was.

 

Once everyone had finished, Peter started picking up all the plates and May went to grab the cake they had picked out earlier that day. One glance towards George told him that, like he had expected, George hadn’t moved an inch. One glance at Tony told him that Tony had noticed it too.

 

Just then, Tony stood up, clearly planning to help “Don’t worry, you’re a guest!” came May’s voice from the kitchen.

 

“I didn’t get to help collect the food so I will help now!” Tony answered, brushing off her worry and picking up his plate.

 

Peter crossed his fingers that Tony would see it. If he missed it and George found it, things could get a whole tonne worse for Peter. One of George’s main rules, don’t tell anyone, that goes for speaking, texting, writing notes, even carrier pigeons were out.

 

Peter knew that leaving a note while here was both dangerous and would tell Tony that it was definitely Peter behind the notes.

 

Peter saw Tony’s eyes go wide with realisation over what was in front of him, Peter stood there, across the room and watched as Tony dropped the note into his pocket and turned towards him.

 

As soon as they made eye contact, Peter dropped his gaze and turned away, a clear way of saying “Don’t ask, I won’t answer” before he walked into the kitchen with his pile of plates. He knew he wasn’t ready to explain to Tony what the numbers were for, if he said “it’s a countdown to me telling you this life changing secret which is ruining my life and is such a burden to carry i’m going to fall but i can’t just tell you because it’s to big, too heavy” then Tony would want to know, he would look at Peter like he was the world and like he would hang all the stars in the sky for him and how could Peter ignore him then.

 

Peter was so busy with his thoughts that when he walked to his room to put his phone on charge, he didn’t think to look to see where George was. That was his first mistake. 

 

When George walked into his room behind him, he didn’t notice straight away. That was his second mistake. 

 

When George shut the door behind him and Peter whirled round, he didn’t mask his fear. That was his third mistake.

 

Peter’s eyes widened impossibly wide as he saw where he was. He was in his room, with George, alone.

 

Peter felt his heart twist, even in this house, with his two favourite people, even with them being just a few rooms away, he felt alone. So, so alone. He was alone to face up with his demons, he couldn't ask for help. He couldn’t drag the others down with him.

 

He wouldn’t drag the others down with him.

 

George stalked forwards, like a wild animal, causing Peter to shuffle backwards until he was trapped against the wall “Now Peter, what did I tell you about…..” George started, his voice low and angry.

 

Just then, before George could finish, the door swung open.

 

Tony. 

 

An angry, confused, worried, protective? Tony. As soon as George looked round, Tony’s face melted to one of the perfect house guest.

 

Peter tried to hide his gasp, did this mean he was safe? Did this mean he would be safe until Tony left?

 

He made Peter smile wider than he had since he had last seen him. Friday was it? The day before yesterday, but it felt so long ago. So very long ago.

 

Tony would always be there, to carry Peter up and away, out of the way of George’s grasp, after all, Devil’s don’t fly.

 

“Hiding yourself up in your room!” George quickly said before turning to Tony “Teenagers huh! Always try to slink away to go on their phones and be antisocial!”

 

Tony looked sceptical, like he didn't quite believe what George was saying, “Come on Peter, your Aunt bought a cake for desert!”

 

Peter nodded and went to the dining room. He knew that this wasn’t over. Not for Tony or for George. Tony would want the truth, he would want to know what had happened. He wouldn’t say anything yet, he had enough respect of Peter and of May’s choices to do that. He probably wouldn’t even say anything unless Peter told him the real truth, and that wasn’t Peter’s plan at all. And George? Well George would want retribution for being interrupted.

 

But there was something he couldn’t shake, a thought that wouldn’t go.

 

Tony would always be there, whenever Peter needed him, even if Peter didn’t deserve him. He would always be there to help, to save him, because Peter couldn’t do it himself, he was covered in chains, holding him down. 

 

But Tony could help, he could help him get out of the reach of George because Devils don’t fly and George was definitely a devil.

 

Peter quickly grabbed a pile of plates, setting them down on the table carefully and trying not to make eye contact with George, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

 

May handed round slices of cake and the adults chatted happily. But no one noticed the murderous glances George was sending to Peter, nor the worried glances Tony was sending.

 

After everyone had finished, Peter washed up while George sat on the sofa, Tony dried up and May wiped the table down.

 

Still Peter couldn’t understand how May didn’t notice how George was so lazy, but to be fair, it wasn’t his place to judge. He was just a stupid kid who no one truly cared about.

 

Shaking away his thoughts, Peter washed the last plate and, seeing that everyone was going to sit in the sitting room, went to his room

 

No point getting into deeper trouble for spending too much time with May and Tony.

 

He got out a random piece of Paper and started writing. He wasn’t writing anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. 

 

He had barley sat down when he heard heavy footsteps nearing the door, then there was a knock, and it swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and i'm sorry it's a bit anticlimactic. Hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next week.  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	11. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter trusted him, so he had to trust Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented! They really make my day!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Tony’s point of view**

 

Tony smiled to himself as he dried the last plate, he didn’t know why though. He was worried about Peter, but Tony hadn’t spent this much time with Peter since, well since Peter started acting strange.

 

Once May had put the plate away, the two adults moved to the sitting room where George, and they had assumed Peter, was.

 

However when they got there and sat down, it took Tony 0.0001 seconds to scan the room and notice Peter wasn’t there. May and George didn’t seem to have noticed the AWOL child, so Tony stood up and headed to Peter’s room, where he probably was. If he wasn’t then Tony would have to activate worried mode and no one wanted that.

 

Tony carefully made his footsteps extra heavy as he walked, he wanted the kid to know someone was coming so that it didn’t startle him too much, Tony wondered whether his spidey sense had been playing up and that was why he was jumpy.

 

Even though it was only a short walk to Peter’s room, just down a corridor, Tony found himself getting deep in thought. Why did he feel something was up with George? Why was Peter looking scared to have George in his room? Why couldn’t Tony trust this man near Peter when it was clear they had been living together for months?

 

By the time Tony actually made it to Peter’s door, the tangle of questions in his head had just got even more tangled and he still couldn’t answer a single one of them!

 

As Tony pushed the door open, he just had time to see Peter’s terrified expression before he managed to mask it with the perfect poker face. In fact, it was so perfect Tony almost managed to convince himself that he had just imagined fear on Peter’s face, except for the leg which wouldn’t stop bouncing and the line on the paper clearly made by someone who was writing, jumping in fear.

 

“Hey there Peter.” Tony said, his voice full of cheer with only a tiny undertone of worry “Did I startle you?” He made his voice go up, like it was a teasing question, like it was a joke. 

 

It wasn’t a joke.

 

Peter laughed and shook his head “No, don’t be silly, my spidey sense picked you up before you even reached the door!”

 

It was said to reassure Tony, but it just made him more worried. When had Peter’s spidey sense started picking up people who meant no harm? And if Peter knew someone was there, why did he still look scared?

 

Tony kept his face under control as his heart worried and instead asked “Hey Pete, Why are you in your room and not the sitting room with everyone else?”

 

I look of pure, hate? Tony couldn't quite identify it. Flashed across Peter’s face for less than a moment before he simply answered “Homework.”

 

Tony could feel that Peter was lying, he never chose homework over people, he was normally a social butterfly, around people he knew anyway.

 

“Ok then Peter” He said before pausing a moment and making up his mind “Hey Pete, I have something for you” He then pulled the watch from his pocket, where he had had it all morning.

 

He watched as Peter’s eyes widened, like he had never been given a gift before. He turned it over, gasping at every little detail, from the sleek design to the spider symbol etched into the back.

 

“Thank you” Peter gasped out “Thank you thank you thank you so much!!” he barley paused for breath while he gushed thanks, not even wondering why he was being given it.

 

“Your welcome kid” Tony laughed before walking over and pointing to the subtle button on the side, “press this down for a second and it will light up so you can check the time, even in the dark” Tony started “But press it down for 10 seconds and it will send your coordinates to me, it’s a panic button of sorts” He saw Peter open his mouth to say how the suit had a built in panic button so he quickly added “for when you are not in the suit.”

 

Peter seemed slightly unsure of how to react, his thoughts seemed to be going a million miles a minute and for a moment, Tony worried he had overstepped the mark. But suddenly, Peter jumped forwards and hugged him.

 

“Thank you Tony” he said simply before letting go and moving back. He checked his watch before saying “I think you need to go.” He tried to keep his voice level but Tony could hear the dread behind it.

 

“Hey kid” he said, waiting until Peter looked up before continuing “You ok? There isn’t anything bothering you is there?”

 

Peter didn’t say anything for a moment before saying “everything is fine, i’m just a bit tired.”

 

Tony looked skeptical but Peter quickly added “Don’t worry, i’ll go to bed early tonight, i’ve almost finished my homework.”

 

Tony nodded, checking Peter’s face for signs of lying. Maybe because he wanted to believe it so much, or maybe because Peter looked so sure, but Tony believed him.

 

He knew that he shouldn’t believe him, after all he had seen George and Peter in the same room. It had looked so suspicious, so obvious that something was going on. But if Peter didn’t say anything was wrong then he couldn’t just assume there was something. He needed to trust Peter. 

 

Peter trusted him, so he must trust Peter.

 

“Ok Pete, but just remember, i’m here for you. Whether it’s just a bad night or something more.” He said as he turned to go back to the adults.

 

Before he had gone two steps Peter had wrapped him up in a hug 

 

“Thank you Tony” he said “goodbye.”

 

“Bye Kid!” He laughed before Peter released him and Tony left the room, only feeling slightly sad as having to go.

 

He didn’t understand why leaving felt like such a bad idea, he didn’t seem to be understanding much at all at the moment, and that annoyed him. He was Tony Stark he should be able to understand his instincts.

 

Tony walked into the sitting room to say goodbye to May and George and tell them he was leaving. As he entered the room he saw May and George laughing, smiling and looking so… happy.

 

How could he even think about ruining their relationship unless he had proof. Maybe he didn’t particularly like George, but May clearly loved him and Tony, he barely knew him. He couldn’t ruin their relationship based on a hunch. He couldn’t ruin their relationship unless he was sure. He couldn’t ruin their relationship without proof. And he knew what that would mean, It would need to come straight from the horse's mouth, straight from Peter.

 

And Peter said he was fine, he said that everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.
> 
> Have a good day/night. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you did!


	12. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George continues on his quest to make Peter's life Hell. But with some food in his system and a bit of self worth in his head, Peter has confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back!!
> 
> First of all thanks everyone who has commented or left Kudos! It really does make my day! And also thanks for reading!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!

**Peter’s point of view**

 

Peter shook slightly, a voice inside told him to tell Tony, to let the secret out, but the voice was too quiet, silenced by the screaming of the voice saying he was inadequate, saying he didn’t matter, saying everyone would hate him if they knew. Only one voice could win, and it wasn’t going to be the quiet one.

 

Peter stood a moment, listening. May was still in the sitting room, so was George, they were watching a movie. If he was quick, and quiet, he would be able to get the glass of water his throat screamed for. Telling Tony he was fine was definitely a lie. Like he always lied. But today, the lie had burnt his throat, slicing it like a thousand knives.

 

He knew he couldn't tell them the truth though, after all, he was a failure. He was Spiderman and he couldn’t stand up to a big bully. He was Spiderman and he couldn’t stop a few punches. He was Spiderman and he couldn’t even save himself.

 

So why did he ever think he could save anyone else?

 

Creeping as quietly as the floorboards and his own clumsiness would allow, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He could hear May laughing in the other room, probably from something amazing and hilarious George had said. It made Peter bristle, how could the man who caused Peter so much pain, and the man who cased May so much joy, be the same person?

 

Peter held his breath for a moment to see if he could hear anyone coming but, when he could still hear them laughing and… eshabhjsb… flirting…. In the other room, he filled his glass. He drank his water in one gulp, like it was the only thing keeping him sane, and went back to refill his glass. Before it could even half fill, a noise behind Peter caused him to whip his head round and yelp in fear.

 

“See you later” was all George said before he grabbed a bag of crisps and walked out.

 

It sounded innocent enough, but Peter knew what it meant, and it didn’t mean anything good. In fact, it meant the complete, utter, chemical, physical, metaphorical opposite of good. In no parallel universe would it ever mean anything good.

 

Shaking with fear, Peter gulped down the last of his water and scuttled back to his room. He could hear May laughing in the other room over something funny in the movie. She would never know how much he was hurting. But would she even care if she did?

 

Peter sat there, on his bedroom floor and listened. He listened as the TV show finished and May tidied up. He listened as the shower ran and May sang. He listened as George turned out the lights and May said goodnight.

 

And then he waited.

 

He didn't relax. He never did. He just sat there, on his floor, and waited.

 

The sound of his door swinging open was all that was needed to send Peter’s eyelids flying open. He hadn’t been asleep. He could never sleep. He had been closing his eyes and, although it will sound cheesy, praying to whatever was up above to help him. He didn’t know why. He wasn’t religious, nor did he feel like he deserved to be saved, but it was strangely comforting, so he had done it.

 

But now he was unprepared. But now George was here. But now nothing could save him.

 

“Did you ask May to invite Tony?” came the pretend calm voice from the doorway “Did you say to May that you wanted him to come to lunch? Did you tell him what was going on?”

 

Peter was shaking in fear, but gritted his teeth and answered “No, I didn’t.”

 

He could see George’s rage grow. Like a living creature it grew and struggled and suddenly it pounced. 

 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!!” George shouted, Peter was shocked that May hadn’t woken up, but something in Georges actions these last few months told Peter that George wasn’t worried about that. Not in a ‘he’s abusing her too’ way but more a ‘she’s drugged and won’t wake until morning’ way. 

 

“I’m not lying” Peter replied, feeling brave. He had eaten, he had seen May and Tony had made him feel wanted, so he was going to fight back. He was going to find out, why him?

 

“Ooooh feisty today, aren't we!” George mocked “Let’s see how that goes for you, shall we?”

 

Before Peter could even think, a fist sailed towards his stomach, matched with a kick in the shin.

 

“Hmmmmm,” George taunted “Where is your confidence now? What did you say, you weren't lying? WELL I THINK YOU WERE!”

 

Peter tried to find the breath to tell George that he wasn’t lying, but another kick to his stomach ruined that chance.

 

Why did Peter continue to fight? As soon as he had a tiny bit of food in his stomach and a bit of worth under his skin, he suddenly fought back. But he never won. George was bigger, older and although not stronger, he would happily blackmail and cheat. Peter never won.

 

Peter thought it was over when George walked backwards. He thought George was leaving. He thought George was done.

 

He wasn’t.

 

“Come on Peter!” He said, laughing crazily “I thought you were being confident today?! I thought you were going to finally stand up to me! But this! You’re just as weak and worthless as i thought!”

 

With that said, George ran across the room and sent a flying kick into Peter’s ribs, before he calmly walked out of the room.

 

Peter sat on the floor for a minute. Stunned. His ribs were definitely cracked but, as long as he could keep his lunch down, they should heal.

 

Peter was more stunned over what George said. Was it true? Was he really as weak and worthless as George said? Did everyone truly hate him?

 

But before he could weigh up that possibility any longer, a thought appeared in his mind. It wouldn’t move, or go. So Peter was forced to think it. Why would Tony have come today if he didn’t care? Why would May let him live with her if she didn’t care? Why would he have the suit if Tony didn’t care? Why would May say she loved him if she didn’t care? Why would Tony give him the watch if he didn’t care?

 

More and more thoughts like them flooded Peter’s mind as he sat on his bathroom floor, bandages and plasters in hand, and fixed himself up. Nothing needed stitches and thanks to the food from earlier, Peter’s healing factor had woken up and he should be healed before too long.

 

But those thought’s wouldn’t go. Never went. Even as he was about to crawl to bed, they wouldn’t leave, so Peter was left with only one thing to do.

 

He carefully got out the drone Tony had given him last Christmas. It had a range of the whole world and a camera so Peter could fly it from anywhere. He guessed that this was not the intended purpose at all.

 

Peter securely, but without damaging it, attached the paper with number ‘4’ onto the drone. It was late so there was a chance Tony would be asleep, but whether he was or wasn’t the number would be delivered.

 

Peter almost stopped. What if George was right? What if Tony didn’t care about an annoying, skinny teenager, but the thoughts from earlier returned and drowned out George’s words. Tony cared. Peter was strong. And the drone flew.

 

Peter may never win when fighting George, but did that mean he had to give up? Especially now he had Tony on his side?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night and please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! They always make my day!


	13. MOVIE NIGHT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!! They are what keep me writing and mean so much to me! You (whether you have been reading from the early chapters or have only just found this story today) are all so amazing!!

Tony’s Point of view

 

After Tony had left Peter’s house, he had gone straight down to his lab. Whenever something was worrying him he went there to build his problem away. Today though, he had a feeling that his problem couldn’t be built away and that, that scared him.

 

Since becoming Iron Man, not many things scared him, but this, and other things violence couldn’t solve or that couldn’t be solved easily. They still scared him.

 

He had seen Peter. He had talked to Peter. Peter had said he was fine. That didn’t reassure Tony.

He still felt, somewhere deep in his soul, that something wasn’t right.

 

Maybe, maybe if he got Peter out the house, away from George, maybe even away from May, for just a little bit of time, an evening maybe, maybe Peter would open up.

 

What a lot of maybes and not enough definitely.

 

Sighing slightly Tony picked up his phone and opened text;

 

**_Tony: Hey, is Peter free Friday night? He left early last week so i was wondering if he could spend the night. Only if that’s okay with you._ **

 

With the message sent, Tony was left to play the hardest game since chess. The waiting game.

 

After sitting, standing, pacing, building, sitting, fixing, pacing, spinning and worrying for a few hours, a reply came through.

 

**_May: Yes, so long as he doesn’t mind that’s fine with me._ **

 

Tony couldn’t explain the joy which suddenly filled him and made him want to dance like a teenage girl whose favourite show had gone well for the characters. But that’s how he would best describe it, a teenage girl.

 

Overjoyed with the news, Tony got the sudden urge to sleep. Something he didn’t do often enough and normally not by choice. But, before he could start to head to bed, a bump at the window had him spinning round, ready to fight.

 

You can imagine his shock when he saw, not an attacker, but the drone he had given Peter not long ago. And there fluttering in its grasp, a piece of paper.

 

Tony had never opened a window as quickly as he did in that moment, as he reached to grab the drone he was filled with a deep feeling of sadness. He still didn’t know what they meant, or why he was being left them.

 

After grabbing the paper, he carefully turned it over in his hands, ‘4’ it said. What was it counting down to? And why did it feel like it had suddenly sped up so much. One moment everything was fine, the next he was gaining piece of paper after piece of paper, all counting down to something.

 

Possibly something fine. Probably not.

 

Tony knew he couldn’t sleep now. Not when he had received this. So he pulled out the other pieces of paper and laid them out. 10. 9. 8. 6. And now 4. What was it counting down to?

 

As i hope none of you know, time flies when you are surviving on coffee and 2 hours of sleep and, before Tony knew it, it was Friday.

 

Peter was coming round after school for his ‘internship’ and sure, they would be fixing some stuff and making some stuff, but Tony’s main plan for the night?

 

A movie night.

 

Tony didn’t know why. But he hadn’t had a movie night since, since forever, so he thought it would be nice.

 

He was making a jug of hot chocolate (I know right! Not coffee, hot chocolate!) when he received a text from Happy saying that he had picked Peter up and they would be over as soon as the traffic allowed.

 

Tony couldn’t explain the happiness he felt at the idea of Peter being over. At the idea of Peter being over for the night. At the idea of Peter being over to do whatever they wanted. It made him feel like a teenage girl, again! A teenage girl planning a sleepover! What was Peter doing to him?!

 

As soon as Peter walked into the lab, Tony handed him a mug of hot chocolate and they started working on their respective projects in a comfortable silence.

 

It was times like this which made Tony question whether he was going to quickly, thinking something was wrong with Peter? Could someone who's sad, someone who's hurt, someone who’s crying for help really sit in such comfortable silence and work so happily.

 

But it was also moments like this which made Tony sure he was right, after all a lot can be said and heard while sitting in comfortable silence.

 

They had been working for about an hour when Tony cleared his throat “Hey kid? Want to watch a movie?” He waited a moment, scared that Peter would turn down his offer but instead Peter turned, joy written all over his face.

 

“Only if we watch Star Wars!” He said, jumping up leaping into the lift to go to the sitting room.

 

Tony laughed and went to join him in the lift, “Deal!” He could feel his heart break at the thought of anyone wanting to hurt this kid. That was one of the main reasons he didn’t say anything about his bad feelings, because despite any evidence, despite any hunches, despite any bad feelings, the idea of someone wanting to hurt Peter, his heart couldn’t believe it and his head couldn’t process it. So he didn’t.

 

As soon as they got the the correct floor, Peter launched himself towards the sofa while Tony went to make more hot chocolate and some popcorn.

 

“FRIDAY” Tony asked the thin air “Play Star Wars please.” As soon as he had asked, Tony made his way to the sofa and sat down, handing a mug of hot chocolate to Peter and putting the popcorn bowl between them.

 

“Thank you Tony” Peter said.

 

He didn’t say for what. He didn’t say why. He didn’t say anything else. But Tony knew.

 

Tony and Peter spent the rest of the night watching Star Wars. At some point during the third movie, Peter had shuffled over and cured up against Tony where he had stayed until he fell asleep. And, for the first time in a while, shortly after Peter, Tony also fell asleep and slept soundly all night.

 

“Bye Pete” Tony called, a sinking feeling blooming in his chest as he waved the child back home.

 

To try and hide from his own feelings, Tony went to put the blankets back away and probably disappear into his lab for a couple of hours.

 

Sadly that plan was scrapped when sitting innocently under the blankets, there was a piece of paper.

 

‘3’ it said. Simple. Unassuming. Innocent. Yet as heavy as a million bricks.

 

It wasn’t over. Something still wasn’t ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you did!!


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going back 'home', but what will await him when he returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry that i'm a day late! I am still updating on Saturdays I was just really busy yesterday and didn't have time to go on my computer and update.
> 
> Thank you everyone so much for all the reads, comments and kudos!! I never expected people to actually like this story!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Peter’s Point of view**

 

Peter tried his best to swallow his fear as he headed home. He tried his best to ignore the nagging of his spidey sense which only got louder as they got closer to ‘home’. Home, where you are meant to feel safe. Where you are meant to feel happy. Where you are meant to feel free.

 

Why didn’t he just tell Tony? Get this over with. He knew for a fact that if he was an outside party, if he was just an onlooker, he would be screaming at himself to tell Tony, to tell someone. But he couldn’t. Not if he loved May. Not if he loved a simple life.

 

Tony would hate him for being weak. May would hate him for ruining her perfect relationship. And George? He already hated Peter. That was what Tony and May would become. Maybe less violent, but just as hateful, and Peter couldn’t live with that.

 

Peter would live through anything to keep those close to him. But that didn’t shut up his spidey sense or take away his fear.

 

Peter was beginning to think nothing would.

 

“Hey Peter” He heard as he stepped through the doors. May. Peter felt his smile widen. Fake of course, but still a smile. Peter was beginning to forget the difference between the two. Fake. Real. Real. Fake.

 

“George is cooking tea, i’ll see you tomorrow.” That was all it took for Peter’s head to snap upwards.

 

“What” he croaked out, not that May noticed how weird his voice had gone.

 

“Sorry” She answered “Half the staff at work are ill so I have been called in for an extra shift.”

 

Peter nodded his head but inside he was sighing. Loudly. He knew what this would mean. What it always meant. Whenever this used to happen, at the start, Peter would plan sleepovers, meetups, anything to get himself out the house. Now he still imagined getting out, or hiding but in reality he was just too tired to run. Too tired to escape.

 

“Bye May” He said, giving her a hug then walking slowly towards his fate. 

 

Towards his doom.

 

“Hello Peter” George said, a look of complete disgust on his face, like Peter was a cockroach or something nasty on his shoe.

 

Maybe that was what Peter was. A stain on a perfectly good world.

 

“Go to your room.” Peter didn’t ever lift his head. Just turned and walked to his room. Like a good, obedient punching bag.

 

Peter never thought he would ever say this, but he wished he had homework. Something to take his mind off the horror that was his life. Waiting is worse than anything George could ever do.

 

Somehow Peter found himself grabbing clean paper and a pencil and starting to draw. He started just drawing spirals and circles but before he knew it he was drawing demons, monsters darkness and pain. It scared even Peter to see what he had drawn but somehow it was relaxing. Getting all his fear down on a piece of paper even if it then looked like it had been drawn by a mad person. Maybe he was mad, after all he wasn’t telling anyone what was going on.

 

Turning the paper over he started drawing again. This time he drew light, hope, angels and flowers. He might as well pretend there is light and goodness in the world.

 

He was in the middle of drawing an angel pulling someone up from Hell when his door swung open. With a shameless squeak, Peter pushed his paper under a pile of finished homework and school books and stood, backing into a corner as George walked into the room.

 

Peter expected the normal. Questions, answers and pain. But instead George just silently walked in and leaned against a wall. Watching. Listening. Waiting. Then laughing.

 

“Poor Peter” George said with a smirk. “Poor innocent Peter. Poor simple, good Peter” He burst out laughing hysterically but after a second composed himself again. “Poor Peter who doesn’t deserve this. Poor, sweet, Peter”

 

Peter didn’t know why. But somehow this was even more disturbing than what normally happens. This was more scary than what normally happened. This was more freaky that what normally happened. George was acting like a psycho and psychos are unpredictable and dangerous.

 

George started slowly walked towards Peter, still laughing maniacally. “You’re not a poor boy. You’re a spoilt BRAT and children like you always ruin adults lives.” George stopped a moment. Took a breath then continued. His breath stank of alcohol and his tone was dangerously low. “You teenagers always think the world revolves around you but it doesn’t. And i’m here to show you that!”

 

Peter was shaking. Even though George was just speaking, Peter knew he was telling the truth. He had ruined his aunts perfect life and George was just trying to make it right.

 

But did that make this all ok?

 

Peter sometimes hated his head. Today was one of these times. Was what George was doing ok or not? Because he kept on switching between yes and no and it was confusing and he couldn’t keep up with his own opinion. His mind was like a yoyo and he didn’t know whether it should be up or down.

 

Everything he had ever learnt in school and everything he knew, told him that what George was doing was wrong, was abuse, was illegal. But school also said he would need to know the symbol equation of photosynthesis and he had once thought that there was a pot of gold at the end of rainbows so clearly they couldn’t be trusted.

 

Tony would know. Tony always knew. But he couldn’t tell Tony.

 

The countdown! It was still running. The numbers left were getting fewer and fewer. He was getting closer and closer to having to tell Tony his secret and he didn’t know if he was glad about that or worried.

 

All Peter knew for the next half an hour was pain. He didn’t know time. He didn’t know bravery. He didn’t even know fear. He just knew pain.

 

And from then onwards, all he knew was blackness.

 

Pain came first. It always came first.

 

Next came sounds. The creaking of floorboards. The waving of the curtains. The whistling of the wind. May and George asleep a few rooms over.

 

Then smells. Dried blood. Iron. And food. May and George’s supper. It smelled delicious but the very thought of eating made Peter want to puke.

 

Sight came next. As he cracked his eyes open and sheltered his eyes against light which wasn’t there. It was dark. The middle of the night.

 

He could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and that was what allowed him to break through the pain and stiffness to stagger to his bathroom.

 

He rinsed out his mouth and then drank a bit, wincing as the cold water slipped down his raw throat. Then taking a deep breath, he assessed his wounds. He was battered and bloody but nothing he hadn’t seen before.

 

Maybe that was the problem. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before. So it wasn’t bad and it wasn’t important. Sure, if George was really hurting him, if he was really abusing him, then telling someone would be best. But George wasn’t because it was nothing Peter hadn’t seen before.

 

Peter sighed slightly as he treated his cuts. His healing factor was already kicking in and had already started to heal the worst of his injuries. A good night's sleep was all he needed.

 

Peter staggered back the way he came. He saw the marks on his floor. Marks of red. Of blood. His blood. He was too tired to clean them. Tomorrow he decided. He would clean it tomorrow.

 

He sank into his bed, hissing as he squashed his injuries. It took mere seconds before the darkness consumed him. Not the evil, clawing darkness of unconsciousness but the gentle, welcome darkness of sleep, of peace.

 

Sometimes he wished he could sleep forever.

 

**_Peter looked around him. Where was he? Before he had time to figure it out he heard a scream pierce the air. A high pitched scream of pure terror. Of pure pain. May! Following it was another scream. Deeper. But just as ain and terror filled. Tony! George appeared in front of him. Smiling wildly and laughing. He wouldn’t stop laughing._ **

 

**_“I warned you” he said tilting his head “I warned you what would happen, now your all alone and it’s your fault.”_ **

 

Peter woke. But the screams continued. It took him half a second to realize that the screaming wasn’t May. Or Tony. It was him.

 

He clamped his hand over his mouth and threw himself onto his pillow to muffle his cries. He knew what George would do if he woke up the whole apartment.

 

He waited. But nobody came.

 

He cried. But nobody came.

 

He wished. But nobody came.

 

He was alone. Because nobody ever came.

 

He thought over his nightmare carefully. What did it mean?

 

It was a warning. If he didn’t do as he was told then George would hurt everyone he loved. But the voice in his head, the good one which was normally silenced by the negative one, it was stronger tonight, stronger in the darkness and quite of witching hour. It said to tell. How better to protect them then tell them. What better way to protect them than get rid of George. What better way to protect them than to continue the countdown.

 

‘7’ the paper said as it innocently sat in the middle of Tony’s kitchen table. There were no clues of how it got there, but it wasn’t there last night and it wanted to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments if you did!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!


	15. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just wants to science the day away. Sadly back to back meetings ruin that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Look I posted on time this week!!
> 
> I just want to say, sorry for the awful summaries and titles. I am very unlikely to get better at them anytime soon. Oh well, I just hope my story is better than the title and summaries.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented and left kudos. They mean the world to me!! And make me want to be a better writer.
> 
> Oh and remember, no one deserves to go through what Peter is going through in this story. If this is happening to you, or you think it's happening to someone you know, talk to a trusted adult or a trusted friend.
> 
> Well, that's all i have to say today. Hope you enjoy!

**Tony’s point of view**

 

Tony was still half asleep when he stumble into his kitchen. He was planning to just grab a mug of coffee and then disappear into his lab to science the day away. He probably had some meetings booked and maybe even a press conference which he would have to attend but he could look into when they were once he was working at more than 10% brain power.

 

It was then he saw it. In the middle of his table. Sitting innocently was more paper. ‘7’. Tony still didn’t understand how such small pieces of paper always managed to fill him with such dread.

 

If it was here then it meant things weren’t ok. It meant that he hadn’t managed to fix Peter’s problem.

 

In a way that meant he had failed, but he wouldn’t give up. He would never give up. Not until Peter was back. Not until happy, bubbly Peter was back, filling his life with colour again.

 

Tony put the new paper into the folder he kept them all in and checked his time table for the day. No point waiting for the coffee to wake him up when the paper had done exactly the same thing.

 

He sighed when he saw that he had back to back meetings about the future of Stark Industries. He knew they were important and he had no reason to believe that the numbers meant something bad. 

 

No reason. He had every reason. He just didn’t want to assume. Didn’t want to believe that Peter wouldn’t tell him if something was wrong. Didn’t want to believe that Peter would hide anything important from him.

 

Peter trusted him so he would trust Peter.

 

He just never thought trust would be so hard.

 

Tony grabbed a mug, deciding that with a schedule like today he would be needing that coffee after all and headed to his lab.

 

His meetings didn’t start for another hour and he wanted to get something done today. Something other than sitting and talking.

 

As soon as he sat down and pulled out his tools, he felt all his pent up stress leave him. This was what he was good at. Fixing things that were broken. Making new things out of scraps.

 

He just needs to know how it’s broken first. 

 

Everywhere he looks, he sees Peter. 

 

Peter’s laugh reflected in the shine of his work table. Peter’s quiet snores filling the lab as he slumbers on the sofa in the lab. Peter’s giggle as he asked for a tool he had forgotten the name of so he had asked for a ‘thingamageebie’.

 

Tony knew he shouldn’t have left Peter’s house the day before. He shouldn’t have left without saying something more. He shouldn’t have left without asking something more. He shouldn’t have left.

 

In the artificial light of his lab, Tony questioned why he had left. Why he had really left. Peter was everything to him. Peter was he world. Peter was his reason to get up in the morning and the reason to go to meetings and secure the future of Stark industries. Peter was his everything but he had left him.

 

And yet even as he was thinking this, his answer came to him. Because May was Peter’s family and Tony wasn’t. All Peter really wanted was a family. A father figure. He had May. And he would always have Tony if he wanted him. But Tony wasn’t family, not really and Peter deserved a father figure who wasn’t messed up. Who wasn’t probably going to die before his time. Peter deserved a normal life. 

 

And if that meant that Tony ignored his instinct and ignored his bad feeling then so be it. Peter was the one with the spidey sense. Peter was the brave one. Peter was the one with a bright future.

 

Tony probably just didn’t like George because he was being replaced, as he should be.

 

Tony was probably just imagining things.

 

He carefully opened his phone, opening the new app he had downloaded only a couple of days ago. “Spider Stats” it was called.

 

It didn’t tell him much, it was a watch after all but it told him where Peter was and his heart rate, so basically confirmed that Peter was still kicking and was where he should be. Tony knew he could have programmed it to do more but that felt like going behind Peter’s back seeing as he wasn’t planning to tell him about them.

 

A quick look confirmed what he had expected, Peter was in his house, his room from the looks of things, his heart rate was normal.

 

Maybe Peter really was fine.

 

All through the first few meetings Tony kept his app open on his phone. Click. Unlock. Look. Everything is fine. Lock. Carry on with the meeting. Repeat.

 

Tony could tell that him constantly checking his phone wasn’t helping the meeting go any faster or any smoother but he didn’t care. Peter was his priority. Always. 

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Tony?”

 

“TONY!”

 

At the harsh tone Tony whipped his head upwards. “What” he offered, trying to look innocent and not like he had been completely ignoring them in favour of wondering why Peter hadn’t left his room all day but the heart rate monitor told him that he was definitely wearing the watch.

 

He’s a teenager was all his mind supplied but it just didn’t quite sound right. Not with Peter.

 

Tony tried his best to pay attention to the rest of his meetings and only got caught zoning out once more. He said he was tired, bored, just what they would expect from Tony Stark. After all he didn’t care about anything. He would never correct them. Never say that actually he cared more about one certain spider boy then his whole life, maybe more than the whole world. 

 

Once his last meeting was over he stood up to head back to his lab to drown his unease in science. He had promised Peter long ago that he would stop drowning his problems with drink, he never said anything about science!

 

As he stood he accidentally bashed his knee on the table, hard, right on the knee equivalent of your funny bone and, with all the grace of a genius billionaire, fell to the floor.

 

He was just trying to clear his head of pain (You know when you accidentally hit your knee right on sharp corner and it hurts way too much) when he sees it. A piece of paper taped to the bottom of his meeting place. He always sat there. Always.

 

‘5’ It said reminding Tony that this wasn’t over. He carefully picked it up and took it home.

 

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 

 

Just 2 and 1 left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!


	16. Its a revolution I suppose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Radioactive by imagine dragons. I don't know why. It was just stuck in my head and i couldn't come up with a title.
> 
> Peter awakes after his nightmare last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I still can't do summaries.
> 
> Hello readers!! Look i'm back with another chapter.
> 
> We're nearing the end of this story, (only 4 more, so it's not too close but still). You could even say we are nearing the.... Endgame. (I'm sorry. That was uncalled for)
> 
> Thank you to all of you, who have read and commented and left kudos, YOU are the reason this story is still being written and isn't left for dead in some far off folder in my computer. So yeah.... thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

**Peter’s Point of view**

 

Peter winced as he swung himself out of bed.

 

He was still sore.

 

He threw his clothes on quickly, covering up so May wouldn’t ask questions and George wouldn’t get mad. He hissed slightly as his t-shirt rubbed against part of his raw skin. His healing factor was being fickle, that’s what happens when you use it every day, it gets fickle.

 

Peter walked into the kitchen with his head held high. He greeted May with a smile and didn’t bow his head when he saw George. He was done being pushed around.

 

No one would come unless he let them. And Tony was still two pieces of paper away. So he would help himself.

 

His mind flicked back to the paper sitting in his desk draw. ‘2’. He could send that to Tony. After that it would only be a matter of time before he found all of the ones he had hidden around the compound. Then he could tell Tony and Tony would save him.

 

But Peter still didn’t want to have to drag those he cared for into this mess. He still didn’t want to ruin May’s relationship. He still didn’t want Tony to think he was too weak.

 

He knew he needed to stop being so fickle, he was worse than his healing factor. One moment it was that he needed to be saved, the next that he didn’t. One moment he was sending Tony paper. The next trying to survive without him.

 

But he couldn’t decide and sometimes it’s best to just go with how you feel at the time. Make the most of any courage you have and when you aren't feeling brave, wait until you are.

 

That’s what Peter decided as he made eye contact with George. And right now. Peter had courage.

 

He saw a spark die in George's eyes as Peter walked over and hugged May and then grabbed breakfast.

 

He saw a spark die in George's eyes as he ate his cereal with May.

 

He saw a spark die in George's eyes when Peter decide he wasn't as weak as George wanted to believe, and wanted Peter to believe.

 

But the spark was replaced with something else. Anger.

 

Peter felt his confidence waver for a moment. He knew that look. He knew it wasn't good. But he also knew that he was stronger than George, better than George and he needed to remember that.

 

Somehow he had to believe. Believe in himself and disbelieve what George had been saying all this time.

 

Peter did manage to believe in himself. He managed for almost a whole day. Until May left for work.

 

“Bye Peter” May said giving him a hug “See you soon”

 

She then turned to George “Bye love” she said making Peter squirm. Then she kissed him. That really made Peter feel sick. How could she love him so much but Peter hate him so much?

 

As soon as she stepped out the door, George turned to Peter. “Go on Peter. Run off to your room until i call you.”

 

Peter was about to turn when he remembered. He was being strong today. He was being brave. He was being defiant. So instead he turned and went into the sitting room, continuing the show he and May had been watching before she had to leave.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw George’s frown deepen and resentment fill his eyes. But Peter wasn’t going to back out. Not now.

 

George walked over. Well….. More marched over. His face alight with rage and his jaw tight.

 

“You think you can just defy me!” He snapped at the boy sitting on the sofa “You think you are stronger than me! Better than me! Well you’re NOT!”

 

Peter watched as he got infinitely more angry, and in truth it scared him, but he wasn’t going to let that show. Instead he rolled his eyes and, making sure they were not visibly shaking, crossed his arms.

 

He knew it would annoy George. But he also knew it would show defiance. And that’s what he wanted.

 

He knew he had it George’s breaking point when a fist slammed into his chest. It hurt. But so did just doing whatever George said whenever he said it.

 

When a foot was kicked into his shin and George started shouting, Peter stood up. He turned, his eyes icy.

 

“No George” He said simply “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Peter was done. Peter was sick of it being a simple, George said jump he said how high situation. It was about time he said no. He hadn’t tried to fight back for a long time.

 

When George grabbed him, Peter stood his ground.

 

When George tried to punch him again, he caught his fist.

 

When George tried to fight him, he fought back.

 

He could see George getting more and more annoyed at each blocked attack. His anger was so allconsuming he didn’t even stop to wonder how peter had got so strong. He was too busy trying to get a hit in.

 

Everything was going great for Peter, except that is one thing.

 

George never played fair.

 

As Peter turned to sit back on the sofa, ending their little spat like the mature teenager he was George picked up the fire poker.

 

Peter just had time to gasp before the poker was down, hitting him on the head hard enough to make the room spin.

 

Peter gasped again, the pain shooting through his skull enough to cloud his judgement and send a few powerful punches. Not enough to stop George but enough to leave a bruise and a split lip.

 

“Now you really will pay, Brat” George hissed before heading to the kitchen. Peter heard a beer crack open as he dragged himself to his room. He grabbed the number and gave it to his robot.

 

He had built it himself to deliver things and it already had Tony’s address pre programmed. Peter had been guessing something like this would happen.

 

He had always hoped he was being paranoid. Even after everything which happened, he never stopped hoping that George would stop. Or that it wouldn’t get any worse. But George was true evil and true evil never stops.

 

Peter had been sitting on the floor, desperately trying to reconstruct his wall of bravery, for a couple of minutes when he heard a smash.

 

Peter stood still for a moment, shocked. What had he just heard?

 

A second later, a second smash came.

 

Peter ran into the kitchen  ignoring the pounding in his head and came face to face with George, holding plates, grinning madly.

 

Peter winced as the plate smashed against the ground. Then the next one. Then the next.

 

He watched as George's smile widened with every smash. His face filled with joy and wonder as well as the newly forming bruise. The floor full of China shards.

 

Crash, a vase fell from its place on the table.

 

Smash, a mug got thrown across the room.

 

Crunch, George walked across the room.

 

Smack.

 

Peter flew backwards falling in a heap in the middle of the smashed China ware.

 

He could feel the shards cut his skin and any and all bravery he had managed to reconstruct was gone. He was overwhelmed with utter and complete panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... Sorry?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!!  
> Have a great day/night!  
> See you next week!!!


	17. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with Tony. With only two and one left he understandably cant concentrate on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry i'm a little late (But it's still Saturday so not too bad!) Thank you all for your amazing encouragement and comments!! Now that there is an end in sight for this story I'm just realising that this was meant to be a short work. Not this multi chapter monster! 😂😂
> 
> So yeah. Thank you so much!!! Hope you enjoy!!

**Tony’s Point of View**

 

Tony knew he should be doing something. Peter had left and they hadn’t spoken since. Yesterday he had had every intention of going to his lab to science his day away. 

 

But now. With only two numbers left. With no idea what was happening or how to help.

 

He just couldn’t sit still.

 

One moment he was drinking coffee, then he was trying to work on a new project, then trying to improve an old project, then staring at the spidey app, then back to drinking his coffee.

 

Tony sighed. He wanted to help Peter. Wanted to find out what the countdown meant. Wanted to find how to save him and from what.

 

But he just didn’t know how.

 

He had tried everything that he could think of. He had called Peter. He had called May. May couldn't help and Peter, either he couldn't or wouldn't help. He hadn’t called George but, when it came to Peter, he never planned to.

 

He had had FRIDAY scan the different pieces of paper a million times and it was always the same. They were all from the same sheet, probably made all at once. They were made a while before Tony started finding them, they just hadn't been planted in their hiding spots.

 

He had even asked Karen for an update. She said that Peter hadn’t been out in his suit in the last couple of weeks. When asked why she didn’t update Tony her answer was simple.

 

“Peter told me not to.”

 

Tony sighed. He should hack into the spiderman suits log. He really should. But he should also trust Peter. Trust Peter to tell him when things are wrong and to be able to not show him whatever he wanted.

 

He let Karen leave (In a way, I mean she is omnipresent like FRIDAY, but anyway) and turned back to what he knew about the countdown and what was going on with Peter.

 

He knew as much as he could but it wasn’t enough.

 

He received text from May. It said that Peter seemed to be better. He had come out of his room all day and spent time with her. 

 

Tony was relieved but it didn’t stop his worrying. He had been receiving numbers only yesterday. Things may be better but they weren't ok.

 

This belief was proven to be right when he received a piece of paper later that night.

 

‘2’

 

Tony looked at it in shock. Peter had sent 2. Something must have happened.

 

He quickly opened his spidey app to find out if Peter was ok. He had sent a number after all.

 

His heart rate was slightly elevated but other than that his vitals were fine. He was in his apartment, his room. He must be ok. He was home.

 

So the question remained, why send the paper?

 

Tony thought about going over. Going to see Peter and ask him himself. But then he remembered how secretly Peter had been giving out numbers. When Tony had been as Peter's house it was under his plate and Peter was very careful it wouldn't be seen.

 

Tony sighed again, dragging his hand over his face. He wished he had all the answers, including how to help Peter. But he didn't. He could only do what Peter wanted him to do.

 

And for now, that seemed to be to wait.

 

Somehow it had taken Tony this long to realise something. He had 2. There was only 1 left.

 

Tony felt the breath leave him at that moment of realisation. He shouldn't have been that shocked, after all he knew this was going to happen one day. He had just hoped it would never come to this. He had hoped it would all be fixed by then.

 

Clearly it wasn't.

 

If Tony thought that having 2 send his way had scared him and made him lose his breath. Then what happened next gave him a heart attack.

 

He had been going about his regular business, and worrying, when FRIDAY spoke up.

 

“Sir a letter has arrived for you.”

 

At first Tony had just nodded his head and continued wondering how to help Peter, it seemed to be all he could think of right now, when something hit him.

 

“FRIDAY, have I gone insane or is it Sunday?” Tony asked, confused.

 

“No sir. It is Sunday” Came FRIDAY’s expressionless reply.

 

“No post on Sundays” Tony muttered, mainly to himself. This didn’t make any sense. Unless. 

 

Unless it was Peter.

 

Tony spoke again, this time to FRIDAY “No post on Sundays” He said simply “How did this get delivered?”

 

FRIDAY paused a moment, trying to find out. “It appears to have come via robot.” 

 

This just confirmed Tony's suspicions as he went to grab the letter, tearing it open where he stood.

 

Inside was a sheet of paper. A typed poem was written on it.

 

‘This began with paper

And ends with you.

Decides my future

Something I can’t do.

 

If you want to help.

If you want to save me.

The clue is the beginning.

Please don’t fail me.’

 

Tony stared at it. It must be from Peter. It was a message. But what did it mean?

 

Did it mean it was time for action? For Tony to help? Was it a clue to where ‘1’ was? Was it even written by Peter at all?

 

Tony went to grab a coffee while he pondered what it could mean but before he could get any, the machine beeped.

 

Not a quiet beep either. More of a ‘i’m warning you, don’t do this’ beep.

 

It took Tony a moment to realise what it was. It was the coffee machine Peter was working on way back before the first sheet of paper. The one that beeped when he was drinking too much coffee.

 

Wait.

 

Peter’s poem rang through his head. ‘The clue is the beginning’

 

Tony stared at the machine again, as though expecting it to tell him all. It didn’t tell him anything, but it did beep again.

 

Tony wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, or whether the machine was agreeing with him.

 

Either way, he did know one thing. It was time to help Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Look! There is a possibility of good things! Just 3 more chapters left!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! If you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment!!
> 
> Have a great day/night!!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey internet!! I have a new chapter for you!!  
> Thank you all for being so nice and for all the comments on last chapter!!  
> I also have bad news. I'm going on holiday today so won't be able to update next week as I won't have my laptop!  
> I'll be back posting as normal after that though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! (Sorry in advanced)

**Peter’s Point of view**

 

“I don’t understand George!” The weak voice was all Peter could see or hear except blackness “You’re saying he came home like this! Then started smashing plates!!”

 

“I’m sorry May” There was a deep sigh “I wish I was lying but no. He got home, started smashing plates, and when I tried to stop him, he started lashing out at me.”

 

Peter was confused. Who was talking? Why? About who? Where was he? What was going on?

 

Deciding that he wanted to know, but also deciding that for some reason he didn’t want them to know he was awake, he stayed with his eyes closed, breathing even.

 

He could hear crying. “I just don’t know what to do! I just don’t know why he would do this!”

 

Peter winced slightly as his memory returned, but he hoped that the other people, May and George from the sound of it, wouldn’t notice.

 

He appeared to be on the sofa, from what he could tell from the fabric, and he could feel his injuries throb. How did he get them?

 

Oh yeah. George.

 

Wait. May was here. She must be able to see his injuries. Were they talking about him?

 

But then why did May sound sad. Why wasn’t she yelling at George for doing this? 

 

Unless.

 

Unless she didn't think George did this.

 

“It’s okay babe, we’ll sort something out.”

 

Peter could almost picture George's smirk, probably hidden as he hugged May, pretending to care.

 

He remembered their conversation from when he first woke up. The words taking on a new meaning.

 

May thought this was Peter. 

 

She probably thought he had gone crazy, maybe even gotten drunk, and then returned home smashing everything. She then thought that George, ever the hero, had gone to try to help but Peter had just hit him. Probably how George explained the bruises.

 

Peter’s breath started hitching at the thought. How could May think this of him. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. He felt betrayed. He felt unloved.

 

No one cared about him.

 

No one wanted him.

 

So he would leave.

 

The more he thought about it, the more solid the idea became. May thought he was unconscious. He could slip out the window. Escape. Disappear into the shadows. May didn’t want him anyway, not now she thought he had gone crazy.

 

She would probably call Tony once she found him missing. That didn’t worry Peter. He would be just one of the shadows by the time that happened.

 

He listened carefully, May was still crying. George was leading her away. Taking her to their bedroom. He was murmuring that it would be okay, but she needed to sleep, they would worry about Peter in the morning.

 

They were both gone. Peter had mere minutes, but that was all he needed. He was also counting on George not caring enough to mention, or notice, that Peter was gone until morning. But that wasn’t too much of a long shot.

 

He stood quickly, making his head spin and him sway on his feet. But while he was unsteady his plan was unwavering. He was certain that this was what he wanted to do, so he was going to do it.

 

He walked over to the window, slipping it open and carefully climbing onto the outside wall. He would have to just hope no one saw him, but he wasn’t bothered enough to check no one was around. By the end of the night Peter Parker would be ‘missing’.

 

By the end of the month Peter Parker would be ‘gone’.

 

He edged to his room and grabbed his rucksack, filling it with clothes, special things he couldn’t live without, his water bottle (filled with water from a couple of days ago but oh well) and some money.

 

He checked his watch. He had 5 hours until May was likely to wake. 

 

The watch made him pause a moment. Tony. Did Tony care? He gave him the watch to show he cared, didn’t he?

 

But then Peter remembered. He was a burden. Tony was better off without him. Tony wouldn’t want him once he thought he was crazy anyway.

  
  


He had 5 hours to become one with the shadows.

 

“I’m sorry Tony. I’m sorry May” He whispered into the night. “Goodbye”

 

He secured his rucksack and jumped, leaving the wall and landing with surprising ease. Once he was on the floor there was really only one thing to do.

 

He ran.

 

The air burned his lungs as his legs stretched to full capacity, his feet pounded against the road sending up small plumes of dirt and dust, he saw people giving him weird looks as he ran but he didn’t think about them, he was running and that was what mattered, left, right, left his feet pounded on, he ran as fast as he could and still faster. The air was chilly but the strain from running as fast as he could still covered in a thin layer of sweat, his throat burned but he didn't stop.

 

He didn’t look back as he ran. Only forwards.

 

It was only when he eventually tripped that he realised quite what he was doing. He was running from his problems. He was running from his family. But George's face appeared in his mind making him stand again and run.

 

May had chosen George. He would respect that decision.

 

The dark of night didn’t affect him. He was just one of the shadows now. His hands and knees stung from where he had fallen but his heart hurt worse. He was dusty and dirty from the floor, but it just made him blend in more.

 

No one cared about him. But if he was just a shadow then no one could hurt him. He didn’t agree with people just running from their problems but sometimes it was best to know when to fight to the end of the earth and when to not.

 

There is always a moment to fight and a moment to flight.

 

And this was a moment to flight. A moment to run. A moment to escape and never look back.

 

He still believed in light. He still believed in the good. The good of people and of the world.

 

But he needed a new beginning. A new chance.

 

His family didn’t want him anymore. No one would believe him over George. He would get locked up for being crazy. His spider powers  would get tested on.

 

Some problems were too big to fight. Sometimes running was your only option.

 

He remembered something he had heard someone singing once. ‘Terrors don’t prey on innocent victims.’

 

He wasn’t innocent in this.

 

It was best if he left. Let them get on with their lives. Without him.

 

He found himself wondering what May would do when she found him missing. Would she cry? Or would she be glad to be without the burden of Peter?

 

Would Tony be sad? Or would he be glad that there was one less vigilante to worry about?

 

Would anyone at school be sad? Or would they look upset for a moment then carry on with their lives?

 

Would anyone care at all? Or would they forget about of him within the day?

 

He heard his phone ring. He ignored it.

 

He continued running. His legs pounded on. His lungs burned. His head spun. 

 

He was escaping.

 

His phone rang again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Peter knew he would have to stop eventually. He couldn’t run forever.

 

He looked at his surroundings. He was far enough away to be a shadow now.

 

He looked at his phone. He knew he couldn’t be tracked with it, Tony had helped him deactivate the tracker so he could take his phone with him on patrol without being followed.

 

But it was still the only way May could contact him. The only way Tony could contact him. The only connection to his old life.

 

Before he could decide if he was keeping it though, it rang again, and before he could ignore it, it went through.

 

He didn’t remember clicking the answer button.

 

He heard a voice on the other end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!  
> See you in 2 weeks!  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! (Or if you hate me. That works too.)  
> Have a great day/night!!   
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	19. It will all be okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It will be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm back!!
> 
> Sorry about the summery, it's been a long week and I can't come up with a better one.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented and left Kudos, they really do make my day!! Also thank you to all of you for reading!! I never thought so many people would read this and be so nice!!
> 
> Next chapter will be out next week!! See you then!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**Tony’s Point of view**

 

Tony knew he probably looked crazy. He had been staring at the coffee machine like it was either going to end the world or save it for the past 20 minutes.

 

But to be fair to him. That’s exactly what it was going to do.

 

He was about 90% sure that he was right. That the paper was inside the ,machine. But even though he had been waiting for now, for the countdown to end, since 10. He was still scared. He was still uncertain. He was still worried.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Tony picked up the machine and carried it down to his lab.

 

It was quite heavy, but Tony found himself not caring. Peter was what he cared about, and this was for Peter.

 

Careful not to break it, Tony levered the back of the machine off.

 

A few more deep breaths and Tony looked inside.

 

Wires. Motherboard. Speakers. Coffee dust? Metal. Sensor. More wires.

 

Paper.

 

Tony almost felt faint with anticipation. Everything he had been waiting for. All this time he just wanted to help. This was it. The end.

 

Tony stared in a trance like state as his hand reached in and fished out the paper.

 

And then it was there. It was in his hand. The answer was there.

 

It sounded stupid and definitely crazy, but Tony couldn't help but feel like he was more scared now the back in Afghanistan. There his brains and overall annoying could help him out. Not to mention he had nothing to lose.

 

Now, he had his entire world to lose.

 

Just as Tony had expected, the paper had his name written on it in Peter’s handwriting. It was bigger than all the previous pieces of paper. More like a letter than a number.

 

Tony could feel his breathing quicken as he slowly unfolded the Paper. Once he knew it’s secrets then, well he could never forget them. He could never unlearn them.

 

“Dear Tony.

I guess you could call this ‘1’, even if it isn’t like the others. If you are reading this, then i’m going to guess that you got my poem. If you never got a poem, then return this to the back of the coffee machine immediately. If you never got ‘10’ then you also have to put this back where you found this.

 

If you are still reading, then I guess you have both ‘10’ and my poem. First of all then, I want to say sorry. You’ll understand soon, but i’m just sorry. Sorry for getting you into this mess. Sorry for doing this to you.

 

If you have found all the numbers then call me. I was planning to write it all here. But I can’t. Just like I found I couldn’t just tell you. That’s why I made this countdown. Because I couldn’t tell you. Not without a countdown.

 

So yeah. Call me. Tell me you have all the numbers. Then I’ll tell you everything.

 

I’m sorry, for everything.”

 

Tony could feel tears falling down his cheeks at the pure emotion coming from Peter’s words. He could imagine Peter, sitting at his desk. Writing. Trying his hardest to say what he needed to. But he couldn’t.

 

Not for the first time, Tony wondered what had scared Peter so much he couldn’t tell Tony, couldn’t even write it down.

 

Even if the thought of it frightened him, Tony was certain he would do anything to protect Peter.

 

Tony almost smiled as he pulled out his phone. Sure he was about to find the truth, the truth that clearly terrified Peter, but on the plus side, it was the boss fight, the endgame, the way out.

 

Once this was over, it was all over.

 

Tony rang Peter’s number. Peter didn’t pick up.

 

He rang again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Tony was starting to get worried. Peter was a teenager, they never put down their phones. They always answered.

 

He was about to open his spidey app when his phone rung.

 

His first thought was Peter. Maybe his phone had died and he had just plugged it in. But then he saw the ID. May?

 

He picked up quickly. Before he could answer, May’s worried voice filled the phone.

 

“Is he with you? Tony is he with you?”

 

At May’s words, Tony felt a sense of dread fill his stomach. May sounded….. Desperate. 

 

“No. Peter isn’t with me. Why would he? What’s happening?” Tony asked, hoping May would just say that Peter was out patrolling and hadn’t checked in. 

 

How messed up was his life that that was best case scenario!

 

Tony heard a shaky breath before May started talking. “Peter was so much better today! He spent the whole day with me and George and seemed so happy! Then I had to go to work! When i returned there was smashed crockery everywhere, Peter was covered in scrapes and injuries and passed out on the sofa, and George had a bruise on his face!”

 

Tony felt his anger rise. “What happened?” Tony pretty much thought aloud, but loud enough for May to hear.

 

“Well, I asked George and apparently Peter had gone out, he didn’t say where, and when he got back he was covered in injuries, like he had been in a fight, then he started smashing plates nd screaming and when George tried to calm him down he attacked George.” May took a deep breath and let out a sob before continuing “So Peter was passed out on the sofa, i still don’t know if he was drunk or just lost it, nor do i have any idea what the trigger was.”

 

“Wait!” Tony interrupted ”You said he was passed out on the sofa? Was?”

 

Again, a sob was heard from May’s end of the phone, “I was tired so we decided to try and sort Peter out in the morning, George came to get me to bed, when he returned to the kitchen, Peter was gone.”

 

Tony sucked in a deep breath. “He isn’t here May. But don’t worry, I’ll find him.” he promised.

 

“Thank you Tony!” May replied, releaf filling her voice “But be careful. He could be dangerous.”

 

“Ok May, bye” Tony said before hanging up.

 

Peter? Dangerous? Tony was 100% certain that what he just heard wasn’t the real story. He knew Peter, and that didn’t sound like Peter.

 

He pulled his phone out again and opened the spidey app.

 

From the looks of it, Peter was running. He probably had been since he left his flat.

 

Just as Tony was thinking that, he saw the blip on the screen that was peter stop.

 

Tony quickly called Peter, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t just ignore him.

 

He was in luck.

 

It rang a couple of times and then the call went through.

 

“Hey Peter, you got a minute?” Tony asked, disguising the concern in his voice, he could easily pretend to think everything was fine, maybe get Peter here then say he had 1, as for what May said, that was too crazy to even mention to Peter.

 

He hears a pause, like Peter isn’t sure if he should even reply before he says “Sure i guess, whatcha need?”

 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding

 

“Do you want to come to the compound?” Tony pauses a moment, he needed an excuse, a reason “I need to finish the new Stark phone but i don’t know what else to add, you're a teenager and spend a lot of time on the phone, so i was wondering if you would help?” Tony winced slightly, it wasn’t his best lie ever.

 

He could hear the disbelief in Peter's reply when he said “Sorry Tony. Ummmm. I can't. Yeah….. May needs some help so got to go. Bye!”

 

Tony knew Peter was about to hang up on him. Tony also knew that if he did then he would probably never see Peter again. Not would he ever find out the truth.

 

So he did what he hoped he wouldn't have to do. “Peter. I know you aren't at home.”

 

He heard Peter's sharp intake of breath. He heard Peter's mental fumble for something to say, a lie or an excuse. He heard Peter's lies. His “What do you mean Tony” but it didn't matter.

 

“Peter.” He said simply. “I have them all. I found 1.”

 

He heard another sharp gasp as Tony's words registered, and just like that, all Peter's fight was gone.

 

“I'm sorry” came a small voice. Peter's voice. “I need to tell you something. But not here. Not over the phone.”

 

“It's ok!” Tony quickly assured “I'll come and pick you up.”

 

He heard a question form on Peter's tongue. A how? A do you even know where I am? But the question died before it left Peter's mouth. “Ok. I'll be here.” He said instead.

 

Tony could hear Peter's voice start to break before he broke down crying.

 

“It's ok Peter” Tony muttered as he jumped into the iron man suit “I'll be there soon.” He hoped his voice was calming and tried to hide the fear in his voice.

 

Tony barley paid any attention to his flying, even if it normally calmed him. Right now, the only thing that would calm him was Peter, safe. No matter what he was going to bring with him.

 

Blink. New York was zipping by.

 

Blink. He could see Peter, curled up on the corner of a street. Crying.

 

Blink. Tony was on his knees. He was hugging Peter to his chest, muttering “it's okay” over and over.

 

Blink. It really would be okay. He would help Peter. He wouldn't give up. Not now. Never. No matter what Peter was going to say.

 

Tony let go of Peter when he heard his breath hitch. When he heard him trying to speak.

 

“Tony.” He started quietly “There's something I need to tell you.”

 

Tony could tell immediately that this was it. This would be the truth. This would be what he had been hiding all this time.

 

“It's okay Peter. It will all be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! It's all getting better!!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a good day/night!!
> 
> If you want to come over and chat about writing, Irondad, Endgame (I watched it earlier today, please don't put spoilers in the comments for the people who haven't seen it yet) or leave writing prompt then my tumblr is @summer-wolfs-world


	20. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So this is it. The final chapter. Just so you know, this chapter is about 3x longer than all the other chapters. But i didn't want to split it up (and also 20 chapters is such a round number)
> 
> I really really hope this is the ending you all deserve!! You are all amazing!! And super nice!!
> 
> Thank you!! Every one of you, whether you have been here since chapter 1, chapter 10, or have only just found this story. Thank you for reading, and for the kudos and for just being so supportive and all the amazingly nice comments!!
> 
> So yea. Hope you enjoy this chapter!! This really has been a journey (and at times, a bit of a train wreak) so again, thank you for reading and coming along for the ride with me!!

Peter’s point of view

 

“Hey Peter, you got a minute?” The voice on the other end of the phone says. Tony. He may have been on the other side of a phone but it felt to Peter like he was right next to him.

 

Peter paused. Should he just hang up. Drop the phone. Run forever. No. Then he would have iron man on his tail. He needed more time to escape into the shadows. “Sure I guess, whatcha need?” he answered trying to sound as normal as he could.

 

Peter heard Tony let out a breath. Had he been holding his breath?

 

“Do you want to come to the compound?” Tony paused “I need to finish the new Stark phone but I don’t know what else to add, you're a teenager and spend a lot of time on the phone, so I was wondering if you would help?”

 

Peter really didn't know what to say now. It was clear that Tony was lying. But why? Did May find out he was gone? Did she tell Tony? Was this all a big trap to get him to go to a mental asylum!

 

“Sorry Tony. Ummmm. I can't. Yeah….. May needs some help so got to go. Bye!” Peter said quickly. It hurt to lie. To pretend that everything was okay. To pretend that he wanted to do anything but go to the compound and sleep forever.

 

But he couldn't.

 

He slowly moved his thumb to hang up. He didn't want to. He knew that this would probably be the last time he ever spoke to Tony.

 

Before he could hang up though. Tony's voice came from the other side. 7 words and his blood ran cold.

 

“Peter. I know you aren't at home.”

 

Peter gasped. His mind fumbled for an excuse, a lie, anything really. “What do you mean Tony” he asked quickly. Hoping that Tony was joking. Hoping that everything was going to turn out okay. That he wasn't going to end up in an asylum or being experimented on.

 

He needed to lie. But he had a problem. Because how do you lie to someone when they are the only person you can trust to tell you the truth? How do you push someone away when they are the only thing stopping you from falling apart?

 

“Peter.” Tony said simply. “I have them all. I found 1.”

 

Peter gasped sharply as Tony's words registered. And just like that, all Peter's fight was gone.

 

“I'm sorry” Peter said quietly “I need to tell you something. But not here. Not over the phone.” He didn't want to say anything. He really didn't. But he had made a promise. If Tony found all 10, he would tell him the truth.

 

“It's ok!” Tony quickly assured “I'll come and pick you up.”

 

A question formed on Peter's lips. “Do you even know where I am?” But the question died before it left Peter's mouth. He was too tired to question anything. “Ok. I'll be here.” He said instead. 

 

He heard his voice break. He felt tears fall down his face. He heard his breath catch. But he didn't care. He had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to finally tell Tony the truth after lying for so long.

 

“It's ok Peter” He heard Tony mutter and the tell tale sound of the iron man suit “I'll be there soon.” Peter found his voice calming. It would be okay. They could make it okay. Together.

 

Peter felt the cold of the night soak into his bones. The weight of the truth pushed on his shoulders and his fear filled his mind. 

 

**_‘You can’t tell anyone’_ **

 

Georges voice filled Peter’s mind

 

**_‘If you do. I’ll hurt them instead’_ **

 

**_‘They will hate you’_ **

 

**_‘They will realise how weak you are’_ **

 

Before he even realised it he was curled on the ground crying into his knees.

 

**_‘No one cares’_ **

 

Then Tony was there. Hugging Peter. Muttering “it's okay” over and over.

 

And it would be. But first he had to tell the truth. First he needed to talk to Tony.

 

“Tony.” He started quietly “There's something I need to tell you.”

 

“It's okay Peter. It will all be okay.” Tony said, certainty filling his voice. Assuring Peter that it really would be okay.

 

Peter didn’t register the flight back to the compound. Didn’t register taking the lift up to the living levels. Didn’t register sitting on the sofa. Didn’t register anything until he was sat on the sofa, a blanket around his shoulders and Tony sitting next to him.

 

**_‘I’ll hurt them and it will be your fault’_ **

 

**_‘All your fault’_ **

 

**_‘And they will know it is your fault’_ **

 

Tony was talking. But what was he saying?

 

Peter needed to concentrate. Concentrate on the present. On the now. On Tony.

 

“Peter? You okay kid?”

 

Peter carefully shook away the memories. Shook his fear away. Ignored the nagging fear in his mind.

 

“Tony.” He started. How could he word this. He opened his mouth. Tried to force the words out. Nothing came.

 

“It’s ok” Tony said. He sounded sincere. “How about I ask questions. You can just answer.”

 

Peter nodded. Answering questions. He could do that.

 

“The thing you need to tell me. Is this what the countdown was for?” Tony started.

 

Peter nodded his head. He could do this.

 

‘ **_You can’t tell anyone’_ **

 

He ignored George’s voice.

 

“Is it to do with George?”

 

Another nod. This one more violent. It had everything to do with George.

 

Tony rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. This was clearly going to be a long night. Peter couldn't help but agree.

 

**_‘No one will believe you’_ **

 

“Can you help me out here? I'm kind of stuck.” Tony asked eventually. Peter knew the truth. Tony couldn't suggest something as evil. Tony couldn't think of an innocent explanation.

 

Peter nodded. Again. And opened his mouth. But the words stuck in his throat, he couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't think.

 

All he could do was pull his top up and roll his sleeves. Revealing bruises, cuts, scars. Everything.

 

He saw Tony's eyes go wide.

 

**_He hates you. He knows the truth now. Knows how weak you are._ **

 

“Was this George?” Tony chokes out. His eyes filled with unshod tears as he looked at Peter.

 

This time Peter found his voice. “Yes” he whispered.

 

“Why…” Tony stopped. Took a deep breath and started again. “Why didn't you tell anyone! I could have helped.” The tears started falling.

 

Peter felt his heart break. Tony was nothing but nice to him, and now he was crying. Because of Peter and his stupid decisions.

 

“Why Peter?” Tony asked again.

 

Peter laughed a bitter noise “you know what they say, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.”

 

“No” Tony said. His voice steeled. His eyes ablaze with anger. “No. It's not your fault.” 

 

He saw Peter's unsure look. He saw Peter's disbelief.

 

“It's. Not. Your. Fault.” he said again, his tone leaving no room for debate. “Now. We need to tell May.”

 

Peter choked on air. “No. No. We can't. I won't.” Peter looked at Tony. He couldn't tell May. He couldn't let her take the guilt. Couldn't let her blame herself for Peter's weakness. “Please” he whispered.

 

“I'm sorry Peter.” Tony said. Peter could tell from his tone that he was being sincere. “But we have to. We can't let this go on. I can't let this go on.”

 

Peter thought for a moment. He still didn't want to tell May. She had finally been happy, living with George. “She was happy” he whispered “I can't ruin her happiness!”

 

“No Peter” Tony replied “no. She thought she was happy. But she couldn't be happy. Not with a liar. Not when George was doing this. George is a monster Peter. We can't let him win”

 

Peter was still unsure. But Tony was right. George was a monster. What if he turned on May? It was Peter's juty to make sure no one else got hurt.

 

“Ok” he said “but you have to come with me. I'm not going alone.”

 

Tony turned and stared straight into Peter's eyes “as if I'd let you within 10 meters of that monster alone.”

 

Peter smiled slightly at that. He was safe. Tony would keep him safe.

 

“But before we go, one last thing Peter?” Tony asked quickly.

 

Peter who had already started reluctantly standing up, turned back to Tony “What is it?”

 

“Umm… Smashed plates?” Tony asked confused and Peter felt the colour drain from his face.

 

“It wasn’t me, i promise, i don’t need to go to a mental asylum!” Peter yelped quickly.

 

“Don’t worry.” Tony said simply. “Just tell me what actually happened”

 

Peter thought for a minute “Ok. But then you tell me what you were told.”

 

Tony nodded in agreement.

 

“Ok. So. I was having a good day and had spent the day with May. This angered George but when he started,” here he paused and gestured to his arms “I fought back. So he wacked me with a fire poker.” Peter saw Tony’s wide eyes so tried to wrap his story up as quickly as he could, “I escaped to my room and sent you ‘2’ and heard smashing, when I went back through he was smashing plates. I think he told May I went crazy to cover up why he had bruises.”

 

Tony looked shocked, but he clearly believed Peter. He didn’t think he was crazy. Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. If Tony hadn’t believed him than he wouldn’t have told anyone else. Tony was his only way out and it seemed like Tony wanted to help. Tony wanted him to get out.

 

“Ok.” Tony spoke up “My turn. So earlier, just before i started ringing you, May called me. She said that you had gone out, she didn’t know where, and now you were covered in injuries, like you had been in a fight” Tony skrewed up his face a bit before continuing “Apparently George tried to calm you down and then you attacked him. She said you were gone and then I promised to find you.”

 

Peter nodded. He had been expecting something along those lines. Something which painted George as the perfect hero and Peter as the villain.

 

“Thank you” he whispered “thank you Tony” he didn't say what he was thankful for. He didn't say why. He didn't say anything else. But Tony knew.

 

Tony knew why he was being thanked. He was being thanked for believing Peter. For trusting him. For promising to keep him safe.

 

Together they walked to the car and got in. Tony in the front driving, Peter riding shotgun. 

 

Peter picked at his nails as they drove. Had he done the right thing. Had he made the right choice. Was he wrong. Was it really as bad as he thought?

 

Almost as though Tony could read his mind, he spoke up “Your doing the right thing Peter” he said simply “you need to tell May. This can't continue.”

 

The normally long drive between the compound and Peter's house disappeared in what felt like seconds and all too soon they were pulling up outside.

 

“Ready Peter?” Tony asked 

 

Peter took a deep breath in “as I will ever be.” He answered. It was a lie. He wasn’t ready. But, to be fair, he would never be ready. Because what was he getting ready for? To ruin May’s bubble of happiness? To show her that the world was as cruel as she used to think it was? To show her what her love had done to Peter? She would blame herself, and Peter would never be ready to do that to May.

 

Together, Peter and Tony walked into Peter’s apartment building.

 

Together, they took the lift up to the correct floor.

 

Together, hey knocked on May’s door. On Peter’s door.

 

“Hello” May said politely as she opened the door. Then she saw who it was. “Peter!” She gasped, pulling him into a hug “Peter i’ve been so worried, where were you!”

 

Peter looked up. He saw the redness of May’s eyes. The wobble in her voice. The pain she hid with a relieved smile. He had done that. And he hadn’t even said anything about George yet.

 

Tony shot him a look quicky.  _ It’s ok _ , it said.  _ It's fine. You will be fine.  _ And Peter believed him.

 

“Hey May. Can we come in?” Tony asked “We need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Of course!” May said, moving aside to let them through, her smile fading as she saw the seriousness on Tony’s face. “Is there something wrong?”

 

Peter looked down, refusing to make eye contact with May as he scurried into the flat and sat down on the sofa.

 

Just then, George walked in, and Peter’s blood ran cold. The hate in his eyes, the anger, it made Peter second guess telling May. Even if it didn’t upset her, George would get him, would get her. And it would all be Peter’s fault.

 

Before Peter could plan a way out, Tony sat down on the sofa next to him. Tony. He was telling the truth. Peter couldn't let George get away with this. He couldn’t let George stay hidden. He had to tell the truth.

 

He had to tell the truth.

 

“What is it?” May asked, the worry clear in her tone. Peter looked up and met her eyes. Her eyes were filled with the same worry as was in her voice. “What’s happened?”

 

Peter looked up at Tony at the same time Tony turned to look at him “Tell her, Peter.”

 

Peter breathed in deeply and then opened his mouth. He knew what he had to say, and he knew it would make May’s world crumble, but like Tony had said, May wouldn’t want to be happy with a liar. “Ummmmmm” He said. But then he realised. He never told Tony, just nodded his head, and there are somethings impossibly hard to push past your teeth and lips, somethings so hard to put into words that it physically hurts.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter could see Tony’s supportive gaze. Tony was there, Tony was there to help.

 

He could also see May, she was in front of him. She looked worried and scared. Scared of Peter? Of course, she still thought he was mentally unstable, still thought he had attacked George.

 

In the other corner of his eye, was George. He was trying to avoid looking at him. He didn’t want to lose all his bravery like he knew he would if he looked into that angry gaze.

 

But George was a monster. And he needed to be stopped.

 

“I didn’t smash those plates.” Peter started with. When those words passed his lips easily, he opened his mouth again “I didn’t drink or go crazy.” He took in a deep breath “I didn’t go out.” He could see May’s shocked glance and George’s angry glare. But he focused on Tony. Tony’s supportive gaze. ‘Yes’. He seemed to be saying. ‘Start small, start with the things you can say’.

 

“I didn’t want to spend all my time in my bedroom.” another deep breath, he was running out of truths, but he couldn’t stop. “I never got any of my lunch money.” Now May’s gaze had turned from shocked to… confused? Worried? Maybe a little Angry? But not a Peter?

 

“I… He….. George...” When the words wouldn’t come, he just look the leap. He pulled his sleeves up and simply said “George.”

 

May’s gaze was back to shocked. Tony was still there, supportive, calm. Now George looked furious.

 

“Why am I being made to listen to this!” George said angrily “These are just the ramblings of a crazy person!”

 

Peter held his breath, who would May believe? Would May just be double sure that he was crazy? Would she think he did this to himself?

 

“Shush George.” Tony said, his voice cold as ice “It is not your turn to speak.”

 

Peter could see May’s shock at Tony’s tone. He had never spoken like that before. That was the voice of pure hatred.

 

“Peter” May began, sounding like this was the last thing she wanted to say “Was that George? Has he been attacking you?”

 

Peter nodded, his own tears falling down his face

 

“And the lunch money?” May asked

 

“George took it all.” Peter replied

 

“The staying in your room?” May’s voice was starting to break with tears, as though she was starting to join all the dots, the questions were just confirmation.

 

“George said he would hurt you if I didn’t stay out of his was.” Peter whispered. He could see May start to crumble, he could see regret start to creep in, but he focused on Tony, on Tony’s support.

 

“The plates?” May’s voice had become less than a whisper now, as she started rethinking everything the had known 20 minutes ago.

 

“I tried to fight back.” Peter said “I tried to escape and he needed an excuse for the bruises.”

 

As soon as Peter finished talking, he collapsed back so he was leaning against the back of the sofa.

 

“He’s lying” George said loudly “I never did any of that! He just wants attention!”

 

“No” May and Tony said at the same time.

 

“Peter isn’t a liar” May said cooly

 

George opened his mouth again, probably to argue some more, or perhaps to threaten everyone, no one ever found out though because Tony threw a punch right at his face.

 

“Did you just punch me!” George gasped, turning to glare at Tony

 

“Yes” Tony deadpanned. “And I would do more but sadly I think May would prefer if we just reported to the police.”

 

May nodded in confirmation, muttering something under her breath about not swooping down to George's level.

  
  


*A couple of months later*

 

“Hey Peter, can you lay the table” May called from the kitchen where she was just finishing up the food.

 

"Sure" Peter replied as he headed into the kitchen where they kept their crockery and cutlery.

 

Peter smiled as he went to grab everything, making sure to hold tightly onto the plates so they wouldn't fall.

 

He was doing much better now. He still flinched at loud noises and broken plates were a big no. Not to mention the fact that he was instantly weary around anyone called George. But he was still doing better. He was back to being Spiderman and all his visible injuries had healed.

 

He had just finished putting everything on the table when there was a knock on the door. Without May even asking, Peter went to open it and, just has he had expected, Tony was stood in the doorway.

 

"Hey Pete!" Tony greeted with a smile "how are you?"

 

Peter laughed slightly for no apparent reason as he moved aside to let Tony in "I'm good thanks, come in, food is almost ready"

 

Peter smiled as they walked into the dining room together, his smile only growing as the food was served and they sat down to eat.

 

George's trial had gone exactly as everyone had expected. With Peter giving evidence and Tony and all his friends backing him up, there was no way George could win.

 

George had tried to escape after he was charged but he didn't get very far with Iron man on his heels. And if Tony threw a few extra punches than necessary, no one mentioned it.

 

George was locked up and would be for a long time. Even after he was released he would never be able to return to New York and his name was all over every state police database ever. He would never hurt anyone again.

 

Peter knew he had made the right choice. His countdown had ended, and it had done its job. It had saved him, well, Tony saved him. Telling him had definitely been a good thing, it was probably the only reason he wasn't dead in some alley, or in a mental asylum.

 

And now. Everything was good. Everything was back to normal. Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! And that this chapter was what you deserved!!
> 
> I don't completely know what to say for my last note of this story. I just want to tell you all that I love you so much and it would mean the world to me if you could leave a comment/kudos and please check out some of my other stories!!
> 
> I hope to see you all again!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!!!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ~Summerwolf🌺

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. The next chapter will be up before too long. I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you notice any inconsistency or mistakes please tell me so i can put it right and comment if you enjoy it because they really make my day!


End file.
